Blood and Ink
by Like it Random
Summary: Ink Avilov Rabinovich is the half human daughter of Loki, but she's a superhero. Ink goes by the name of the Jotun, since she's half Frost Giant. Deadpool is hired to kill her; Ink's life is turned upside down. She pays Deadpool off but he just won't go away. Ink's life has another unexpected twist which will send her on a journey with the very same man who was hired to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ink Avilov Rabinovich is the half human daughter of Loki, but she's a superhero. Ink goes by the name of the Jotun, since she's half Frost Giant. Deadpool is hired to kill her; Ink's life is turned upside down. She pays Deadpool off but he just won't go away. Ink's life has another unexpected twist which will send her on a journey with the very same man who was hired to kill her.**

**AN: Welcome to Blood and Ink! This is my first Deadpool story, so I hope you like it. I've been working on it for a while so there are a few chapters already written, so you don't have to worry about any huge time gaps between chapters. I hope you like my OC, Ink. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

I woke up sometime around midnight. I shook the last lingering feeling of fear the nightmare had induced. Normally I can't wake up during a nightmare, which makes them all the more terrifying. So I don't know what woke me up, whether it was a loud noise or just intuition.

I got up, needing to stretch my legs. I couldn't stay in the bedroom any longer. It was too stuffy and humid. I opened the window and left the door open as I left. I hoped a draught was going to come through. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep any more tonight any way.

I traveled through the small, tiny really, hall and entered the living room come kitchen. The kitchen was along the back wall and was separated from the living room by the counter/breakfast bar. As I walked into the spacious living room, flipping on the kitchen lights, I didn't notice the open window that I had closed and locked earlier that night. Nor did I notice the tall dark figure that stood in the darkest part of my living room, the part where I hadn't turned on any lights.

Half asleep, I rummaged through the gigantic freezer until I found the posh ice cream and grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

_Click-click._

I froze, not daring to turn around. I knew that noise, the noise that didn't belong in my living room. A bead of sweat trickled down my spine. The noise that I knew so well was the sound of a gun being loaded, two from the sound of it. I swallowed hard and turned around slowly.

The dark figure I hadn't noticed before had moved in front of me with two guns aimed at my head. Both of them, I noticed, were loaded and ready to go.

I gulped.

What scared me more wasn't the guns themselves, oh no. What scared me most was the person holding the guns. _That _is what scared me the most.

It was Deadpool. Deadpool was here to kill me.

He was more intimidating in real life than what you heard and saw in the papers. He was tall, _really _tall, like 6'1" or 6'2". Which compared to my 5'7" self seemed gigantic.

I racked my brains, trying to think of something to say, anything that would prolong my death and get him to let slip as to why he was here to kill me. I was thinking of something smart and witty to say, but all I could come up with was:

"Hi." I wasn't sure what was going to happen next but it would probably end with the contents of my head all over the floor; my nice, clean floor.

"Hi!" Deadpool replied happily, like he wasn't holding two guns to my head. "I'm here to kill you!"

"I can see that," I said, focusing on the two guns. "Um, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Shoot," he said. I gulped.

"Um, well, _why _are you here to kill me?"

"Someone paid me to do it," he said casually. Ok, _not_ the answer I was looking for.

"Oh? How much?" I asked, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice and trying to sound interested at the same time.

"One mill. One million dollars to kill you, lil' lady." I blinked. One _million_ dollars to kill _me?_ If I wasn't scared out of my wits, I'd be impressed that someone wanted to kill me that much.

Just then, an idea popped into my head. An idea so obvious I felt like slapping myself for not thinking of it sooner.

"I can pay you off," I said. I had a power, a mutation mixed with a little bit of magic, which could allow me to become the most powerful person if I wished... which I didn't. I had the power to bring any kind of drawing to life.

I know what you're thinking. That doesn't sound powerful at all, but imagine it. I could bring _anything _to life, and not just move around on the paper (which I could do) but actually bring it into this world, actually make it _exist. _Any type of ridiculously powerful gun, all I had to do is draw it and BAM! It was cold metal in my fingers. A huge sum of money became paper at my touch. Hell, even any type of animal, real or legendary, it would become real.

Deadpool tilted his guns up. "You can?" he asked, sounding apprehensive, he probably looked it to, but I couldn't see much because of the mask.

"Yeah easily." I always kept paper in an easy to reach place in all of my room in my apartment. "I'll pay you 5 million dollars and in return you never bother me again."

Deadpool whistled; his guns already in their holsters. "There's a lot I could do with 5 mill."

I set down my ice cream and spoon. I moved carefully around him, which was hard seeing the space to get around him was quite small and he didn't move; it didn't make it any easier. I grinned nervously, well more of a flash of teeth, and walked into the unlit part of the living room. I rubbed my neck and ran my fingers through my long, black hair nervously.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my coffee table, which was extremely messy, and walked over to my drawing desk. I turned on the lamp and shuffled some papers around to make room. I grabbed a pen from the pot and set my paper down.

"Uhh, what are you going to do, draw my 5 mill?" Deadpool asked as he peered over my shoulder.

"Um, yes, it's my super power." I said. Damn it! Why was I telling him this? He could still shoot me in the back of my head, which was possible, seeing as my power didn't always work. I prayed to whatever god might be listening that that didn't happen.

I shuffled some more paper around, disturbing some of my magical creations. They were all mainly dragons, who were all sleeping in a pile of one piece of paper, and a few other exotic animals. They opened their eyes slightly, a few grumbled but all settled down to go back to sleep.

I got to work on what I thought 5 million dollars would look like.

"Are you seriously drawing my 5 mill?" Deadpool asked. He was really starting to think that I was crazy now. He was going to do what he was hired to do, I could feel it.

"Yes, believe me, you'll see why in a minute." I said before he could ask why.

I had gotten really good at speed drawing over the years. Drawing 5 million was really easy. "Ok." I said and stood up behind the chair. Deadpool scooted back a little.

I threw my hand over the picture hovering a couple of centimetres above it. I concentrated hard. I concentrated on how the money would look like, how it would feel like, even _smell_ like! Sure enough, money started pouring out from the paper. A thousand dollars, ten thousand, one hundred thousand... well it was a lot of money.

"Money!" Deadpool yelled and pushed past me to get to it. "Oh money, how I love you!" he started scooping it up and putting it any place he could fit it. "Ok," he decided, "I won't kill you."

I sighed in relief, suddenly _very _tired. That would always happen after I used my power. Sometimes I'm only a little tired, sometimes it's a lot. My power could be incredibly draining. The first time I ever tried anything with it, I was asleep for a week. Literally.

"Now remember our deal," I said, once Deadpool had finish stuffing himself with money. "You don't ever bother me again, and that includes more hires from people trying to kill me."

"Sure, sure," he said. He sounded kind of out of it, like he was high on money. "Thanks lil' lady."

"Ok," I said. I had been wondering about something. "I have one question."

"Shoot." He said.

"How'd you get past the dragons and the tiger?"

"Say what now?" He was very suddenly _into _it.

"Ah, then we have a problem." I said, just as the growls erupted from the tiny hallway. Two figures prowled forward on four legs, the other slithered on none. "You should get out of here before they get really pissed at you."

"Good idea." Deadpool ran, with a few dollar bills floating out of his suit, and jumped out of the open window.

Wait... we were ten stories up!

"Wait!" I ran to the window, "Deadpool!" I was expecting to see a falling red and black figure, I didn't. I didn't see anything, not even a red and black splat.

I was puzzled. The entire front of this building was covered in sheer glass. I looked up towards the roof and saw a dollar bill floating down from the top of the building. As it neared me, I snatched it out of the air and looked at it. I shook my head. I had heard a lot of stuff about the infamous Deadpool. Not all of it was good but not a lot of it made sense either. I closed the window and turned to the dragons and the tiger.

"Some security you are." I locked the window. They had calmed now that we were alone looked ready to go back to sleep.

The tiger was a Siberian, and he looked at me with heavy eyes. His name, and I'm not kidding, was Mr. Rhododendron; I mainly just called him Sir. He wasn't named by me. He was probably named by a young girl who had heard the word somewhere and then found the friendly tiger. Even though he was as tame as a kitten it wasn't the coolest thing about him. He could talk.

Well he could talk to me but wouldn't when other people were around, which made me look like I was crazy.

The two dragons however, could _not _talk.

Hissing Soul and Drakki were two very different types of dragons. Drakki was my riding dragon. She was sleek, stealthy and a midnight black, and could release an immensely powerful blast of explosive semi-solid, mass of acetylene-oxygen flames. The flames are purple mixed with bluish-white in colour. Her best form of attack happens at night when no one can see her, which gave her species their name; Night Fury. It made getting to places at in the day time easy and in the night time even easier. We were completely camouflaged... well we would be if she didn't have markings which were a vivid, electric blue. They even flickered and flashed in lightning storms.

She had a lizard like face with cat like eyes and intelligence. She had long ears which would perk up whenever she heard something of interest. She also had several appendages around her long face, two between her ears and two pairs on either side of her face. She had a cat like body with bat like wings. Her wingspan was massive at 48 feet. They made gliding around on the air as easy as sailing. She could fly up to 100 mph and when she was diving, she could reach up to 140 mph. She had short, stocky legs, but they were powerful and could power her along at 20 mph.

She had two large fins at the base of her wings and a long, muscular tail. There were two smaller fins at the end of it. Dull, leathery like fins ran down her spine, and then split into three rows along the tail.

Hissing Soul, or Hiss as I called her, was another matter entirely. She was huge, her snake like body was 25 meters long and it was covered in sharp, shootable spikes, not counting the crown around her head. She didn't have scales, she had spines. She didn't have any legs, so she slithered around on her belly. She had two rows of spines that lined the edges of her body and could move them to help her slither around, but she only did that outside; I had already yelled at her for tearing up my carpet.

She had a huge head and mouth. When Hiss opened her mouth, it was completely round with spirals of barbed teeth that line the entirety of her inner mouth. She had huge fangs on her top jaw and another set of barbed smaller teeth on the bottom jaw. The six inner rings of teeth are rotated in opposite directions from each other. When these teeth moved, they made a terrible noise that sounds like a knife scraping against stone and the sound of drills. Hence her species name, the Whispering Death. Her species usually lived underground, making a system of cave tunnels by its self. Their teeth can just about bore through anything, except metal. Her body colour was a cold steel blue and her spikes were highlighted red. Her eyes were large and had no pupils. She had very poor eyesight and was agitated by sunlight.

Hiss was my hunting dragon, and she scared the % #& out of everyone.

I had created both Hiss and Drakki with my power, but I had found and rescued Mr. Rhododendron.

"You could've helped when Deadpool was holding two guns to my head." I grumbled to them. I was incredibly annoyed with them. Drakki only shrugged and Hiss averted her eyes.

"We were asleep," said Mr. Rhododendron, "You didn't make any sort of distressing noise so how were we to know? _And _Deadpool teleported in here; he only jumped out the window to make it dramatic."

I rolled my eyes at them and picked up my ice cream again. I grabbed the spoon I had dropped and sat on the sofa. It was going to be a long night.

(Line break)

Deadpool POV

Deadpool sat on the edge of the roof, swinging his legs like a kid, counting his money. It was a lot of money. The girl he had been SUPPOSED to kill had paid him off. Instead of the combined offer of one million from his clients, he got five million in total.

"_Dude we are soooo rich now!_" One of Deadpool's two voices said. The writer had put this one in italics.

"**What should we spend it on first?**" The other asked, this one was bold.

"A new place," Deadpool replied out loud. "The last one's getting kinda boring."

"_You wanna get closer to the lil lady don't you?_" Italics asked.

"What? Pfft no." Deadpool lied.

"_Dude I'm IN your head, I know what you think._" Italics retorted, "_you thought she was hot._ "

"**Yeah, but completely spineless, she was terrified!**" Bold pointed out.

"So? I heard she can be scary when she wants to be." Deadpool said.

"_Yeah right, you must've got the wrong person, no way was that Ink Avilov Rabinovich... Why does she have such a long name?_"

"**Dude you're such an idiot! There's no one who can create the money's like that, except for Ink.**" Bold said.

"Do you think we could get more moneys off her?" Deadpool asked.

"_Probably._" Italics said.

"**Are you kidding me?**" Bold asked, "**did you even SEE the dragons she had?**"

"_Why does she have dragons?_"

"**The writer was obsessed with that kids film How Ho Train Your Dragon for a while, all she ever wrote about was dragons, dragons, dragons.**" Bold explained. "**She thought it would be a good idea to just throw them in any story she had been thinking about for a while.**"

**AN: Guys! They weren't supposed to know that!**

"_Oops._" Italic said. "_That one's on you._"

"**Idiot.**"

"_Jerk._"

"**Bitch.**"

"Guys, shut up!" Deadpool said and stopped the hissy fit happening in his head.

"_Can we go back noooow?_" Italics whined, "_our butt's getting cold!_"

"**He wants to stalk the lil lady!**" Bold said, "**be patient for a sec!**"

"_Dude! Why do we have to stalk her now? All she's doing is eating ice cream and looking mopey! Boooooorrring!_" Italics whined.

"Ugh." Deadpool groaned as the shouting match started in his head. He honestly didn't know why he was still hanging around her building, he had the money's! He should go! But no he was sitting on the opposite building's roof, watching the lil lady mope and eat ice cream while his butt fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok here's chapter 2! Before you read, there's a few things I need to explain about what kind of universe this is set in. The movies are a factor in this fic, and you'll hear mentions of them through out. **

**As for the timeline Iron Man 3 and Thor the Dark World have happened, but I set TtDW a few months earlier, and Captain America the Winter Solider hasn't happened yet. **

**Later if this story is popular then I will bring in the recent Deadpool comics, the new series that started in 2012, but they haven't happened yet either. **

**That's all I have to say. So please read, review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

_Deadpool was here to kill me. He was holding two guns to my head. He was laughing. He was going to get so much money for killing me. There was nothing I could do. Deadpool was going to kill me and there was nothing I could say, nothing I could do to stop it._

_"Let's play a game," Deadpool said. "One gun is loaded, the other is not. I have one gun you have the other." He pointed one o his guns to his head. "3. 2. 1..." He pulled both of the triggers. The shot rang out and the bullet hit my head. I fell to the floor. He was still laughing_

_But I wasn't dead. I had been shot in the head but I wasn't dead. It hurt. Hurt, hurt, hurt. _

_And there was nothing I could do._

* * *

><p>I jerked awake from the nightmare. I gasped and looked around, suddenly remembering where I was. Dawn was breaking over the city sky line.<p>

The dragons and Mr. Rhododendron shuffled. They were on the floor, Hiss curled in a giant coil, Drakki and Mr. Rhododendron were sleeping like cats. I had dozed off myself sometime during the night. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. The creatures all opened their eyes and looked at me.

I got down from the sofa and placed myself in the middle of Hiss' coil. Drakki and Mr. Rhododendron got up and moved to comfort me the best they could. Hiss tightened her coil around me to make me feel safer.

"It's alright," Mr. Rhododendron said comfortingly. "He won't be bothering us anymore."

"I hope so. I hope so very much."

I ended up dozing off again to the purrs that Drakki put out. I didn't have a nightmare this time but I was still tired when I woke up. I shuffled out of Hiss' coil and headed to the bathroom. I needed a shower badly.

I looked at myself in the mirror. A pale face with electric blue eyes, but after the sleepless night there were giant bags under them. My long black hair was dishevelled and greasy with none of the natural shine it had. I sighed and damned the day that someone hired Deadpool to kill me.

As I turned on the water for the shower to heat up, I thought about who would want to kill me. I could name a few, well more than a few actually, but I couldn't fathom why someone would hire a mercenary to do it... possibly HYDRA maybe AIM.

I shrugged my clothes off and stepped into the shower. It felt great on my shoulder muscles. I wondered if Deadpool would stay true to his word and actually stay away from me. I hoped he would, otherwise I might just try to kill him myself.

I paused. Thinking of Deadpool in the shower? That wasn't good.

My power to bring things to life wasn't my only power. My name was Ink Avilov Rabinovich, my mother was Russian, but I never knew her. I grew up in a care home in England. I could speak Russian so I must've been around her at some stage in my early life to speak fluently in Russian. But, weirdly, I was also fluent in Norse too. My full name was Ink Avilov Rabinovich Lokidottir.

Long name, I know, but it means that I was the half human daughter of the Norse god Loki. I could wield magic incredibly well and I was also half Jotun. I thought it was extremely cool, but don't tell Loki that. He _hates _his Frost Giant side.

I could form and meld ice by drawing moisture from the air or any body of water. The water travels up my body and shapes into tools like blades which could come in many shapes and sizes, a sword like blade and a dagger, I can also create spiked throwing balls and spray shards of ice, or solid ice pillars that can knock an even an Asgardian down. A little like a war like version of Elsa from Frozen, I guess. If you counted the fact that I could grow to almost twice my size, having my skin and hair turn blue, and the way my eyes turned completely red (leaving the pupils) then I wasn't like Elsa from Frozen. I had incredible power, and I was determined to have it not fall into the wrong hands.

I also had ties through Thor to the Avengers and even helped now and then with a few of their tougher battles, which they did _not _like because of my age. I was 21, which is quite young for a superhero to be traipsing around New York beating up the bad guys. I dated Spiderman a couple of years ago, that was fun, and even dated Wolverine once as well.

I started rubbing shampoo in to my long hair. It was ridiculous how much of it I used. Granted I did have waist length hair but it was just mad the amount I got through. I ended up having a double wash to make my head feel better. I squirted soap into my hands and started rubbing my arms. I had a lot of scars from the numerous battles I had been in. I could name exactly when, where, how I got them, and who gave them to me.

The water stuttered and turned cold suddenly, freezing actually. "Ah!" I shouted and my muscles contracted but the feeling didn't last. It wasn't because the water was turning hot but because the freezing water had triggered my Jotun self. I started growing and turning blue, the water started to freeze and the ice climbed up to the shower head. I fumbled to turn it off. I had done this once before and ended up freezing the entire building water supply in the height of summer.

My head started to brush the ceiling. My Jotun form was 7'10" and had the molecular density three time that of an ordinary human being. I started bend the metal base of the shower and crack the ceiling.

Finally I stopped growing. The shower was covered in ice and I had started to break it. I started shrinking and using my magic I melted the ice before I could start the whole process over again. The shower restarted once the ice had all melted.

The water turned hot again and I carried on like it never happened. I would have to fix the shower_ again_. Stupid water system. This building wasn't the cheapest place to live and it was in a great neighbourhood. Even the elevator worked all the time! But no, not the water.

After I had washed the last of the conditioner out of my hair, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, then grabbed another for my hair. I wrapped it around my head and then flipped it over. I can't believe boys had no idea how to do that. I didn't that even when I had a short, short pixie cut when I was younger. I re-secured he first towel around my body and headed into the living room. It was my apartment I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

It was quite light now, getting close to 7 or 8 o'clock, New York was getting up and going to work. Everyone doing their everyday lives.

I walked into the kitchen area and popped the kettle on. It would take a lot of teas to get me going.

"You know-"

I yelped and turned around. That wasn't Mr. Rhododendron's voice, no it was Deadpool, sitting in my favourite arm chair. That was all I needed to know. I ran out of the kitchen/living room and ran into my bedroom.

What the hell was _he _doing here?! He said he would stay away. And I was in a towel for god's sake!

"Did I scare you?" Deadpool asked from the other side of my door. "It was an unexpected pleasure seeing you in a towel."

"GET OUT OF MY APPARTMENT NOW!" I screamed at him.

"Yeesh, lil' lady, what did I do?"

I started screaming at him in Russian, then it slipped into Norse, then I ended up calling every dirty name I knew in multiple languages.

"If you don't leave now I will unleash Hissing Soul on you!" I shouted. Speaking of Hiss, where the hell was she? And where were Drakki and Mr. Rhododendron for that matter?

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm going. Geeze, woman!" I heard footsteps going away, but I wasn't convinced. I locked the door and said a quick charm that would prevent anyone from teleporting in here.

Being the daughter of an Asgardian god had its perks. Granted, Loki wasn't welcome in Asgard, but I was... kind of. It was always a bit tense when I was around. I had special Asgardian armour that I could summon magically. It had been modelled after Loki's armour, which had the Asgardians grounding their teeth at.

I ended up walking into my own living room looking like I was about to walk on to an ancient battlefield.

I glanced around the room. It seemed clear. Clear of hired mercenaries and, unfortunately, clear of any extremely protective dragons and tigers. I remembered that it was early morning. Hiss, Drakki and Mr. Rhododendron all went out hunting at this time of day for breakfast. I couldn't keep them well fed on the budget I had so they had to feed themselves. Hiss and Drakki ate all the fish they could in the sea and Mr. Rhododendron went hunting in central park. There was a deer population there at the moment, so he was well fed all the time.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I muttered. Instinctively, I grabbed two daggers from my thighs.

"Hey-"

I yelped and threw both of my daggers at the sound of the voice.

"Ow. That hurt," Deadpool said. One of my daggers was lodged in his head and the other he had caught. "Although, I've got to give it to yah, you've got great aim." He started chuckling whilst I just stood there, my mouth slightly agape. Still laughing, Deadpool grabbed the dagger from his head and yanked it out. It immediately started healing.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I said the sentence one word at a time.

"Well, I you stopped _screaming_ and chucking _daggers _at my head I would _tell _you." He said jokingly. "You know you're kinda scary when you're not petrified."

"You have a minute, fill it with words." I said carefully.

"Well, it's obviously not a minute to live, 'cause I can't die." I gave him a warning glare. "All I wanted was to hang out with you!" he said and shook his splayed hands. "If I had known you were gonna be so testy I would have waited till later in the day."

"You were here at midnight, and it's like 8:30 in the morning." I said.

"It's actually just 8, you were in the shower for like-" He stopped suddenly, noticing his mistake.

"What?" I asked him, my voice dangerously calm.

"Um... nothing."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. _Certainly _nothing about what time you were in the shower." I gave him what could only be described as a death glare. "I think I'm gonna go now." He said when he noticed my face.

"You'd better." I warned as he clicked something on his belt. He disappeared. Quickly I threw the same charm over the whole apartment as I had around my room.

"UGH!" I shouted and kicked a table. What the hell did Deadpool want with me? Out of all the vigilantes, anti-heroes, villains and super-heroes, it was Deadpool who frightened me and angered me the most. He scared me because of his unpredictability. One minute he was trying to kill me, one minute he wanted to be my friend. I hated him because he would only do anything for money. He could be doing something _good _with his powers, not just killing random people for money.

I sighed. I secretly hoped there would be a super powered bank robbery or a heist of some sort. Just something that would allow me to kick some super powered ass. If not then I'd have to go to the gym and have a fierce boxing work out.

I got up and put the kettle on again. It had gone tepid over the whole fiasco. I would get through this, and still be as bad-ass as I normally was. I had been in worse situations. I've been kidnapped, beaten, tortured and had an _extremely _awkward dinner with the Avengers when I introduced Spiderman, AKA Peter Parker, as my boyfriend. Man that was pushing the extreme of awkwardness.

I made a cup of tea, but winced when it burned my mouth. I sent a cooling mist over it, I could only control small amounts of ice when I wasn't in my Jotun form, and then sipped. It was the perfect temperature.

I made another tea then I got on with making breakfast, all in my Asgardian armour. I hoped I wouldn't spill anything. Stains were a pain in the ass to get rid of. I'd change out of it when I got to work. What was work? Even though I was a superhero and most of my money was funded by the Maria Stark Foundation, I was also a singer. I hired out to bars and cafes all over the city if it paid well enough. I wasn't going to go anywhere with my singing it was just for fun.

I checked my voice mails and e-mails. I had several offers that sounded good. I would need to call them back and work out the hours. Looking over the New York City skyline I realised something.

Next thing I knew I had changed and heading out of my apartment. I needed to fly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You may have noticed by now, but if you didn't, I update every friday. I have quite a few chapters in the bank, so you don't need to worry about me missing deadlines. I will tell you before hand if I think I might miss one, but that won't happen for a while yet. Also I will soon have up a deviantART account so I can upload a load of Ink pics I've been working on for a while. You'll get to see her Asgardian armor and ice armor, and a few other costumes. My account name will still be the same as this one (Like it Random) so look me up if you get the chance!**

**But with out further a do, here's chapter three!**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

I was on the roof for all of 10 minutes before Drakki dropped down from the sky and landed beside me. Hiss was with her, hovering above the building, her body spiralling around. I had a special supersonic whistle that only the dragons could hear. They knew to come running anytime they heard it.

I jumped on Drakki and clipped on the elasticated straps to my belt that were connected to her saddle. It was reassuring to know I was in some way connected to the dragon. If I fell then Drakki or Hiss would catch me, but I didn't wish to test my screaming abilities.

"Where's sir?" I asked, referring to Mr. Rhododendron. Drakki grumbled and angled herself ever so slightly to central park. "Shall we go meet him?" I asked her.

Drakki groaned in a "nooo" kind of way. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked her, she angled suddenly and put on a burst of speed. I could sense something was wrong now, Drakki's ears were pinned back and her pupils were slits. "Show me what's wrong." I murmured into her ear and leaned down low so we were be more streamlined. Hiss started to drop behind. She wasn't as fast as Drakki so she would catch up later.

As we went further, I started to hear sirens. We flew over a building and I saw the smashed up and crowded streets. I scanned for the culprits of the destruction. There were four, immensely tall guys with a whole lot of muscle.

The Wrecking Crew. My wish had come true.

"Ohh, this is going to be good." I muttered. "Dive."

Drakki dropped into a steep drop. We were hurtling towards the ground. Wind whistled through her wings. She started heating her mouth up to fire a plasma blast; it started making a high pitch whistling noise.

The Wrecking Crew looked up just as Drakki let loose the purple fire ball. We glided up and span around to look at today's bad guys. They were getting back up; not looking battered at all just incredibly pissed.

Drakki swooped low, gliding just above the road. When she got to the ground as she could I jumped off her I changed into my Jotun form. When I stood up I was a Frost Giant. My clothes were replaced by ice armour. I was twice the size and three times heavier, so I had cracked the ground around me. The people in the crowds cheered when they realised it was me. I was one of the most favoured heroes in New York.

"You know," I said, sauntering towards the Wrecking Crew, "with all the times I've beaten you and sent you to jail, I would've thought you stopped robbing banks by now." The Wrecking Crew chuckled.

"You can't beat us alone." The Wrecker said. "There's four of us and only one of you."

"I don't need four of me to beat you." I said. "I just needed time for my dragons to get here."

Then Drakki and Hiss landed on either side of me. It was still and uneven fight and I didn't like the dragons fighting more than one person at a time.

"Hiss, Drakki? Charge." With that the fighting started. I went for The Wrecker and Piledriver whilst Drakki went for Bulldozer and Hiss went for Thunderball.

Wrecker swung his giant crow bar at me. I ducked and then rose up to punch him in the face. Using the momentum kicked Piledriver in the stomach when he tried to grab me.

I leapt back when Piledriver tried to punch me. I ended up standing in a puddle that started to freeze around me. I smiled. The frozen water travelled up my body and to my hand. There it formed a three meter long ice spear. Ice made my Frost Giants was stronger than steel.

I swung at Wrecker and Piledriver as they rushed forward. I hit Wrecker in the head but Piledriver ducked and managed to get a hit in. I skidded backwards.

I heard a roar. I looked around. Drakki kept leaping sideways when ever Bulldozer ran at her. She shot at him when his back was turned to her. Hiss was shooting her spines at Thunderball. Drakki roared; she had gotten hit. I gasped.

In my moment of distraction, Wrecker managed to get a hit in with his crowbar. I fell backwards and he hit me again in the face. I flew sideways onto a car roof and rolled over it. Man that hurt! I groaned and started to get up. I grabbed my spear and jumped on the ruined car roof. I crouched down. "You hit hard," I said, rubbing my face. "It's a good thing I hit harder."

I twirled my spear so I held it on my other side and got ready to spring at them.

"Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" I whipped my head around to the sound of laughing.

Deadpool was sitting crossed legged on the roof of the next car. "That's funny," he said between giggles. "_'It's a good thing..._'" more giggling, "_'I hit harder.'" _

The Wrecker and Piledriver recoiled slightly at the sight of Deadpool, but Bulldozer and Thunderball were still too busy fighting Drakki and Hiss.

I didn't scream at Deadpool, or yell at him to go away, though I wanted to, it was because I needed the help he would undoubtedly offer. "Are you gonna help or what?" I prompted, straightening out of my position. Instead of waiting for an answer I jumped from the car and hit Wrecker in the face.

I span around, using my spear to hit Piledriver in the face. I kicked him to the ground and hit him with the spear again. I made sure he was unconscious before running to Drakki's aid. She was limping badly on the left front leg. Bulldozer was going to pay for that.

I turned my spear into a heavy spiked mace and swung it into his helmeted face, again and again and again. His helmet cracked. I swung the mace up and his head snapped back. Drakki sent a fire ball into his stomach and he fell backwards. He didn't get up.

Deadpool, thankfully, was fighting the Wrecker. Deadpool laughed manically at his own jokes as he did so. Hiss sent a ring of fire at Thunderball. He swung his ball and chain at her, but she caught it in her mouth and drilled at it. She yanked the chain out of his hands and spat it out behind her. She whipped her tail at him which knocked him down. His head cracked against some fallen rubble and he was out for the count.

Hiss turned to me just as Drakki roared a warning. Without thinking, I ducked. Piledriver had swung at my head. It turned out he was _not _unconscious. I stayed in my crouch as Hiss launched herself at him, recreating the same move she used against Thunderball. It worked.

Deadpool finished with the Wrecker just as a SHIELD car careened around the corner, followed by several more. I looked back into Deadpool's direction, but he was gone.

"Glad you could finally be bothered to turn up!" I said to Natasha Romanoff as she got out of a car with several other agents.

"Well, it seemed like you had everything under control." She replied and smiled at me. I huffed, surveying the destruction.

"You call _this _under control?" I asked jerking my head in the direction of the knocked out Wrecking Crew.

"Granted, the execution could've been a lot neater." Natasha agreed.

Out of all the Avengers I liked Natasha the most. Maybe it was because she was the only female in the Avengers, or maybe it was because she was always so nice to me, almost motherly. Which I liked, seeing as I never had a mother.

"Did you know what they were stealing?" She asked. I wasn't surprised. The Wrecking Crew were always stealing something.

"No; what?" I asked, "Was it something to do with money?"

"Surprisingly no." That was surprising. "It was research." That puzzled me, what the hell did the Wrecking Crew want with research?

"What kind of research? And why?" I asked.

"It was on Mutant powers; powers similar to yours."

I felt uncomfortable. No one said it outright that I was a Mutant, because I had ties to Loki, the Avengers and SHIELD. They thought I got my powers from my father, but that was only my magic and my Jotun side. I _was _a Mutant, but the MRD didn't want to offend SHIELD or the Avengers. I also thought _no one _had powers like mine or even remotely as powerful.

"Were they hired by anybody?" I asked.

"We think so, but we're not sure who yet." Natasha said.

I nodded and watch as The Wrecking Crew were loaded into four separate armoured vehicles. They were going to the Cube for sure.

Natasha coughed, her breath clouding into the air. Oops. I was thinking so hard I had forgotten I was in my Jotun form. I had started to freeze the street. I changed back to my human form and my armour was replaced by the cloths I had before. All of my clothes were charmed so that whenever I changed form or into my Asgardian armour then my clothes would magically appear in my apartment and would wait their until I changed back. If I concentrated hard on certain cloths then _they _would be the ones that appeared instead of the clothes I had before.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" I asked Natasha, we hung out a lot at the tower.

"Sure," she said.

I turned to Drakki then remembered her injured leg. I tried to remember the spell it would take to heal it. After a while, I got it. Her leg was soon as good as new.

I smiled at her and jumped onto her back. There was something I needed to check.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the car that wasn't mine on a quiet street in New York. Light was fading as it was autumn time and I had spent most of the day going between my apartment and specific parts of the city, like central park and making sure Mr. Rhododendron was ok. Not to mention the debriefing from SHIELD. I also had to sort out job offers <em>as well as <em>handle this very annoying thing.

I glanced down either way of the street. I was waiting for someone to teleport here. That someone was Deadpool.

Tracking him down wasn't all that hard, and it hadn't taken long. I worked out that he emitted a small electrical impulse when he teleported anywhere and arrived. I had found where he had been living for the last month or so. I knew he was inside because I could hear him singing from outside. I left a note taped to the door specifically telling him to teleport onto this quiet street in New York... or as quiet as New York could be without being concerning. A silent New York was _not _good.

I knew that I wouldn't have to wait long. Deadpool probably didn't have a lot on right now, I hoped, and would come to see me. Hiss and Drakki were waiting on a rooftop. They were crouched in the shadows, prepared to protect me from Deadpool if he tried anything.

My hair stood on end. Deadpool had just teleported in beside me. I checked my nails, pretending to be casual.

"You know, you're awfully easy to track down when I put my mind to it." I said and turned sideways to face him.

Oh damn it, why did I try this again? He was so intimidating.

"How?" He asked. I couldn't read anything in the voice, or on that damned mask.

"You emit a small electrical impulse when you teleport. All I had to do is borrow a little something from SHIELD," I held up the small beeping device that was in my jean pocket, "and leave you a note."

"So why'd you track me down?" He asked with slight amusement in his voice. "Obsessed with me already? I get that a lot."

I ignored the last part. I had a theory of my own. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Another one?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah." I paused. "Why?" He blinked. "Why are _you _obsessed with _me?_"

"I'm not obsessed with you." He said quickly. "If anything I'm obsessed with myself."

"True, and yet you wanted to 'hang out' with me, you came back to my apartment after trying to kill me and, even though you're not a hero, you helped me stop the Wrecking Crew." I said. "So, I'll ask you again. Why?"

"You're kinda cute when you're not petrified or trying to kill me." He said quietly. I blinked, I wasn't expecting _that._ Deadpool had a crush on me?

And damned me I liked it.

"Um, thank you." I said. I smiled slightly. "And you're not a total ass when you're not trying to kill me."

Deadpool started laughing. I was slightly embarrassed and angered that he found this funny. Then I smiled at him. Next thing I knew I was laughing along with him.

"It's a miracle! She's laughing!" He said.

"It certainly is!" I said. I heard Drakki and Hiss grumble and roar in annoyance. I ignored them. "It's Ink, by the way."

"I know." Deadpool said. Drakki roared again. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's just Drakki." I said. "She must be trying to remind me of something." I tried to remember what I had forgotten. "Oh no! I forgot something important!"

"What?"

"I've got several job offers I need to sort out!" I whistled to Drakki and she swooped down from the roof. "I've got to go. This was fun; I'll see you some other time, maybe?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"Bye!" I said over my shoulder as Drakki launched into the air with Hiss not too far behind. I looked behind and watched as Deadpool faded out of my sight.

We glided around buildings, heading to my apartment. It was almost completely dark now. I had had an incredibly busy day today and it was just about to get busier.

I sighed. My conversation with Deadpool seemed almost unreal. What did it prove? I was disconcerted about the fact that Deadpool knew quite a bit about me, but I hardly knew anything about him. I didn't even know his real name! I knew most of the real identities of most of the heroes around, because I came into contact with most of them. I was good friends with quite a few.

SHIELD would have answers for sure. They knew everything about everyone. I would pop into one of their bases where I was most liked and use one of the computers to do some research. I wasn't a real SHIELD agent, but I did have clearance. Granted, it was level 3 clearance but it was enough to get me into the building. I would use Natasha's log in, she had level 7, which should be enough to get me the information I needed. I had to say, Natasha might've been a world class super spy, but she was awful at concealing her password. I guess she never thought anyone would try to hack her. She was wrong.

I wondered more about Deadpool. Where did he come from? How did he get his powers? Was he a Mutant? One way or another, I would get answers. I probably wouldn't like the answers I got, but I was too curious and too stubborn for my own good. I blamed Loki.

I also thought about how much Deadpool knew about me. He knew my name and where I lived. He knew I was a Frost Giant, or guessed I was half alien. He knew about my ability to create everything...

I paused. Maybe there was an ulterior motive to Deadpool's actions. Maybe he wanted more money. He couldn't spend all that money that quickly? Who could spend that money that quickly?

Tony Stark, I thought, he could spend that much money so quickly. He practically burned through cash. Maybe Deadpool does too.

We got to my apartment building. We were almost there and because Drakki was flying so slowly Hiss sidled up beside us. You had to be careful not to fly too close to a Whispering Death. Or maybe just get close to a Whispering Death in general. Even though she had a short wingspan Drakki had a huge wingspan, Hiss couldn't get too close. Her lower body always span around in a corkscrew fashion. It made whip cracking noises when you got close enough to hear it, and if you heard that noise, you were too close.

As we landed on the building's roof, I sighed. I really had to get to work.

* * *

><p>Deadpool POV<p>

Deadpool watched as Ink flew away on her dragon. He couldn't really think with all of the yelling that was happening in his head. Italics wanted to hunt her down because she had figured out a way to find him. Bold was defending Ink, saying that they could have a friend for once.

It went on and on and on. He didn't even try to stop them. He saw both sides of what they were saying, but he wasn't sure what to do next. He didn't want to kill her; she seemed like too much fun. Deadpool was impressed that she had the guts to track him down. From what he had seen of her tracking him down seemed confusing as she was shaking in fear one minute, then trying to kill him the next and now she wants him to hang out with her. Not that Deadpool was complaining. He couldn't wait to find her again.

Deadpool thought about some of the questions Ink had asked him. _Was _he obsessed with her? It didn't feel like it. But then again, he couldn't really think with the shouting match happening in his head. The two voices he shared a head with were practically rolling around on the floor of his head, trying to beat their opinions into each other. It was giving him a splitting headache.

Deadpool left the quiet street and went back to his apartment. He needed to move. He didn't want Ink tracking him down again. He knew SHIELD would catch wind of where he was, but he wasn't too worried about that. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was a little wary of Ink. From what he had heard and been told, she was incredibly powerful. He'd seen the _she-can-bring-anything-you-want-out-of-paper _power and she had turned all big and blue. Deadpool wasn't sure what that meant, but it was sort of scary, especially with her red eyes. But damn, she did look nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry I'm late! I wasn't in till late last night and I was out all morning. But at least I'm not too late, right? **

**DeviantART is up! **

**That's all I have to say! On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

"Ok, thanks," I said and put the phone down. That was the last job offer I had worked out. I had three venues to play tonight. The first being a small restaurant, the second was a karaoke bar, I was there to boost the confidence of a few of the customers and the third was a Goth club. The last job ended way past midnight, but I guess I could have some fun doing it. I had always, kind of, been a Goth.

The first venue, the restaurant, was a nice length. It was about 45 minutes long. It was in the height of the business period. I was there to keep people happy and distracted as it could take a while for their orders to get through.  
>The second venue, I was only there to support the nervous singers and start the night off. Very few had the confidence to get up and sing in front of total strangers, even if they had an amazing voice.<p>

The third venue was the one I was most looking forward to. Even though I was there for most of the night, I wouldn't have to sing all of the time. There was one other band there so I could have a drink and a break but also do some partying. I could drink, talk to people and dance. I was basically being paid to party.

I got ready really quite quickly. Contrary to popular belief, it didn't take long for girls to get ready, they were just too fussy and most decide to start all over again.

For the night, I was wearing a little black dress and black high heels. It was simple, but pretty. I put on some red lipstick for the first two venues, but then would switch to black for the Goth club. I just felt I would fit in a little more if I had black lipstick.

Unfortunately, I couldn't take Drakki with me. I was playing under an alias and arriving on a dragon would ask a lot of questions and have a lot of people screaming. Drakki and Hiss were tired after the day we had had and I didn't want to push them any more than I had to. That meant I had to take a taxi everywhere. They were so much money! At least, in Britain, the cabbies were nice, especially the London cabs. Natasha had warned me to be fairly wary of American cabs.

I had called a cab company earlier and set up several pickups and arrivals for the clubs and the restaurant.

I was scheduled to play at the restaurant from 7:30 to 8:15, giving me 15 minutes to get to the karaoke bar where I would lay until 9:15. From there I would go to the Goth club and play on and off for about 3 hours after they opened at 10. I thought it was a pretty sweet deal.

"See you, you three," I said to Hiss, Drakki and Mr. Rhododendron. Sir was curled up on the sofa whilst the two dragons were on the floor. I locked the door and threw a soundproof spell over the apartment. I didn't want anyone to know I lived with two dragons and a tiger.

* * *

><p>I sat in the taxi, watching the city. Not asleep like some places you would find in England where the night was drawing to a close. For some people, like me, the night was just beginning.<p>

_What would Deadpool be doing right now? _I wondered absentmindedly. I didn't get a look at his apartment, just the building. It annoyed me how much I didn't know about him. I didn't even know his name.

_He doesn't know your heritage. _A small voice said in the back of my mind. I almost sighed, there was that one, tiny, little detail.

Even though I had never lived on Jotunheim, I was kind of in line for the throne. When Loki had killed Laufey, there weren't any immediate heirs, so the throne fell to Laufey's wife, Farbauti.

I knew Farbuati, she was actually quite nice. She had taught me how to control my Jotun powers. I actually quite like her. She was more of a grandmother than Loki's adopted mother, Frigga. Thor insisted that Frigga liked me, but I never felt it. When I was on Asgard, it was like when I was back in England, being passed from care home to care home. I had no family. No one they could call. It was like I had just appeared out of thin air.

I _had _been to Jotunheim before and I found it quite beautiful. There were whole, glassy planes of ice, giant mountains and frozen forests. All, on a clear day, were fantastic views. If the weather wasn't nice, then you couldn't see a thing. The weather could change drastically on Jotunheim and you would not want to be caught in the storm when I happened.

So yeah. When Farbuati steps down then I would become queen of Jotunheim. I had to settle tribal disputes, meet with the chieftains of those tribes and travel all over the place. I wasn't as long lived as the Frost Giants but I did live longer than humans. At one point in my life I would stop aging for a while. Well more than a while actually, about a thousand years or so. But that was short for a Jotun. They lived for about _five _thousand years. I could always keep myself young with spells and potions and stuff, but I wasn't afraid of dying.

Loki had other children. It wasn't just me. You might've heard of them. There were the triplets, Hela, Fenrir and Jormungand. There was the oldest, Selphinir and there was Vali. There used to be Narfi too, but he's dead now. He's been dead a long time.

I had met nearly all of my brothers and my sister. Hela liked me a lot. She's the queen of Niflheim, the queen of the dead. You wouldn't say having her like you would be a good thing but for me it just meant that I would have a really nice after life. I may be able to even reincarnate one day.

I had met Jormungand several times. Being the Midgard Serpent, he could appear in any body of water anywhere, provided it was big enough. The Loch Ness monster was his idea of a joke. And even though he was a sea serpent, he didn't actually look like a snake. Sure he had the long snake like body; his head didn't look like that of a snake.

Fenrir was a giant wolf, but it made me sad whenever I thought about him. He was the only brother I hadn't met, aside from Narfi and Vali. He was locked and bound in the darkest part of Asgards dungeons with a sword thrust through his muzzle to silence him. His crime? For being Loki's son, because of some stupid prophecy that had the Asgardians quaking in their boots.

As for Selphinir, he lived in Asgard's stables and was treated like a common stable horse. He had eight legs and could ride like the wind. I had seen him once, but I threw such a hissy fit, the Asgardians banned me from seeing him again.

All of the children of Loki have been punished in some way, all except for me. It made me wonder when Asgard would tire of me and come for me one day. It would be probably when I ascended to the throne as queen of Jotunheim, even though I plan to create a peace treaty with Asgard.

I sighed. My life was one of monsters and men, of magic and misery. It was hard to keep the two spheres of my life apart. I never spoke about these problems to Thor. I knew he was the one who put the sword through Fenrir's muzzle, by order of Odin. I knew that Odin had cast Jormungand into the sea, had Selphinir treated like a common stable horse and had Hela hunted down and half killed. A lot of the things that had been done to Loki's children had been Odin's fault.

I smiled. I consoled in the fact that when he died, Hela had a few punishments lined up for him, all of which he deserved.

The taxi driver coughed, "Where here, miss." He said. I thanked him, paid him and then got out of the cab.

The night was quite cold, so I was glad to have brought my long over coat. Otherwise I would've started turning into a Jotun. I entered the little restaurant and smiled at the person behind the bar.

"Hey, I've been hired to sing tonight." I said to the bartender.

"Oh, you're Madison aren't you?" He asked.

I smiled. Like I said, I never used the name Ink Avilov Rabinovich when working. I didn't try to keep my identity a secret when I was fighting or saving the world, even though I had been dubbed "The Jotun" by the public. Madison was just a time saver. If I went around using the name Ink Avilov Rabinovich then people would stop me, ask questions, take a few photos. Then some smart ass would call the reporters and the new crews.

So that was why I went by Madison.

"Yes, yes I am." I said.

"Right, follow me. We have a small stage that you can use and a bit of equipment." He said as he moved around the bar.

"All I need is a microphone and a player." I said. I had downloaded several instrumental tracks and put them into playlists in accordance as to where I was going to sing.

"That's good." He laughed. "What are you planning on singing?"

"I'm the best at Florence and the Machine songs but I'll try this and that." I admitted. We reached the stage.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself up there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I had handled myself being interrogated by HYRDA. I could handle a few annoyed stares and a few complaints. I stepped onto the stage and the bartender turned on the microphone.

"Good evening all," I said into the microphone. Luckily it's not too loud. The conversations in the restaurant halted. "I'm Madison and I'll be providing the entertainment tonight." The audience seemed surprised that there would be entertainment. "I will be singing and I hope you enjoy it." I smiled and plugged my iPod player in.

* * *

><p>I left the restaurant, feeling amazing. I had just spent 45 minutes and the people loved it! And I had two more venues lined up. I couldn't wait to get them done to get the same kind of rush. It was like defeating a bad guy on a great day.<p>

There was a taxi waiting for me outside and I got in. I told him where to go and he set of.

"Going from one club to another huh?" He asked. I couldn't see his face in the mirror and he was wearing a hat, but I wasn't worried. He didn't sound malicious.

"I'm a hired singer." I explained. "This is my second venue."

"Oh cool, what do you sing?"

"This and that, but mainly Florence and the Machine," I said. He was chatty.

"What's your accent?"

"English, but my mother was Russian, although I was never raised in Russia I must've got a bit on an accent from her." I said.

"Russian?" He asked. His voice sounded familiar and I couldn't place it.

"Yeah," I said and started gazing out of the window. The driver didn't ask me any more questions. I was trying to place his voice, it sounded familiar but… not. I was normally very good at placing sounds, voices and music.

The taxi driver pulled over at the karaoke club and I paid him. Before he drove off, he said something out of the window. "Have fun at your job, lil' lady."

He drove off before I could say anything.

"Was that…? No it couldn't have been." I muttered to myself. I shook my head. I shouldn't be surprised if it was Deadpool. He was full of surprises.

I entered the karaoke club and introduced myself to the first staff person I saw.

"Of course Madison," The waitress said and led me to the stage where there was a stand with a laptop. "Just yell if you need anything."

"Thanks," I told her. I stepped up to the stage and introduced myself.

"Any of you nervous singers out there?" No one answered. "That's what I thought," I said with a smile. There were a few chuckles. "That's why I'm here to inspire you and help you have a good time." I said. "Who wants to go first?"

(Line break)

"Um, excuse me?" A timid voice asked me. I had been sitting in the karaoke bar, sipping coke, watching a few of the singers have a go. I looked over at the voice. It was a girl, aged maybe 16. She was obviously out for the night.

She had make up on, but not overly so and a nice dress which was suitable for girls her age, compared to what I saw on most girls I saw, it was like a full length dress. She was quite pretty herself. She had a little face, big chocolate brown eyes and long wavy gold brown hair.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I want to go up and sing but…" She started.

"But you're a bit nervous." I asked and she nodded. "Want me to come up there with you?" She nodded again.

The song ended and people clapped as the singer got off the stage. "Come on up with me." I said as I got up. I hopped onto the stage. Whoever this girl was, she was extremely shy. She glanced back to her friends. They all nodded and encouraged her up. There were three girls crowded around a table. A red head with a short pixie cut, a frizzy haired blond, and a round faced brunette. Why they hadn't followed her up, I didn't know.

I held the microphone. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Vanessa." She said quietly.

"Vanessa, I'm Madison." I said. I turned to the microphone. "What's up people?" I asked the crowd. "This is my friend, Vanessa. She is incredibly shy so do your best to make her feel welcome." The table where Vanessa's friends were sitting at went crazy.

"You can do it Vanessa!" The red head shouted. Vanessa blushed very deeply.

"What do you want to sing Vanessa?" I asked her.

"_Ghosts_ by _Gabriel Aplin_." She said quietly.

"Oh, I like that one!" I said. I knew it, faintly. I went through the songs on the laptop and found it. I hoped Vanessa gained in confidence, because I didn't know most of the lyrics. I clicked play when Vanessa was ready. Oh well.

(Line break)

I sat in the cab. Two venues down, one to go. The karaoke bar had been fun. Vanessa was actually a really good singer.

Now for the Goth club. This one I had been looking forward to most. I got a voice rest because I got there before they opened up to the public. I wasn't the only singer either, so I got to party too.

I changed the lipstick from red to black. Not a huge difference to make but it did drastically change the colour of my face. I had been pale before but now, with the black lips, I looked like a ghost. Perfect.

I threw a quick look at the taxi driver. Not the same one as before and this taxi was totally different. But still, if it _was _Deadpool driving the last taxi…

We pulled up outside the club and I handed him the money. I got out and he drove off before I could say thank you. "Hm," I huffed, "He must've been in a hurry to end his shift tonight."

I entered the club through the black painted door. There were a few people putting out chairs and wiping down tables. I turned to the closest member of staff.

"Hi, I'm Madison; I was hired to sing here." I said. The girl I was talking to had several piercings in her face and tattoos down her arms and back.

"They told me you'd be coming." She said. "There's one other band getting set up over there. They're gonna do a tech rehearsal, if you have any equipment then have it set up then."

"Right, thanks," I looked over to the stage where there was a band being set up.

"Hey," one of the guys said when I walked over. He had long black dreads, which oddly suited him, even though he was white.

"Hi, I'm Madison. I'm singing here tonight." I said.

He nodded. "I'm Rory, this is my band," He gestured to the two other guys and a girl. "We're the Apocalyptic Pandas."

"Really?" I asked. "Cute name."

"Yeah, Zoe picked it out. She thought it would be different from the other bands." He explained.

"Well it certainly is different." I agreed. "So, introduce me?"

"Right, kay." Rory walked over to his band. "Hey guys, this is Madison, Madison this is Zoe, Ryan and Campbell." He pointed to each of the band members. Zoe was average height, with red and black dyed hair and lots of makeup. She was adjusting her microphone stand. Ryan was short, shorter than Zoe, and had blond hair. He was tuning a bass guitar. Campbell was sitting at the drum kit.

"Hey," they all said, at different times.

"I look forward to seeing you play." I said. They looked like a cool group.

"Do you need anything set up?" Campbell asked, pointing at me with one of his drumsticks.

"Nah, I'm alright thanks. Just got an iPod I need to plug in." I smiled at them. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Deadpool POV<p>

Stealing a taxi hadn't been that hard. Deadpool had been surprised at how easy it had been, and how unsuspecting Ink was. He had been following her all night. Unless she was lying, he had found out that she had a Russian background, even though she had never been to Russia herself.

He had ditched the taxi as soon as he drove off. He went into the Goth club she was performing in and sat and watched her. He watched her until she finished and walked out of the club, with two men trailing after her.

The voices started up, selling him some crazy fantasy that he should go and save her. He obliged even though a quieter voice in his head said that she could handle herself, but where was the fun in that?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey! New chapter for ya! On the right day this time too! I know it might be annoying to be asking for reviews, but it really does give me a good insight to what you like and dislike about the story. So, if you can, please leave a review!**

**Also here is the dress Ink is wearing for this chapter and the previous one! **

** art/Ink-chapter-5-dress-510579613**

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

The Apocalyptic Pandas finished their last song and I cheered along with the rest of the crowd. The band had been amazing and their songs were really good. They were a little loud in my opinion, but still amazing.

Out of the two of us, the Apocalyptic Pandas went first. So that meant I was next. I ordered another drink before going on stage. My voice had worked a lot this night and I hoped it wouldn't break during my performance. When the band packed away their instruments, I hopped onto the stage.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I asked the crowd, they cheered in a 'yeah' kind of way. "I think that's gonna be hard to beat, but I might as well try." I turned around and plugged in my music play to the sound system. "I don't know that many Goth songs or bands but this is the creepiest, Gothic song I know." I pressed play and opened my mouth.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Goth club absolutely buzzing. It had been amazing. I wasn't as good as the other band maybe, but it had been good enough to please the crowd. I had been on and off the stage so many times over the night. It was like when I stepped off the stage there were requests to get back on and sing something.<p>

I sighed and gazed into the night. There were lights on everywhere so I couldn't see the stars in the night time. That made my sad. Humans had even polluted the sky.

I waited outside of the Goth bar for what seemed like an age. Gods, where was that fricking taxi? It should be here. I was getting grouchy now. It was too cold after the heat and stuffiness of the club. I grumbled and started walking to the closest bus stop, which wasn't close at all.

I got a bit twitchy after a few minutes of walking. There had been two figures following me for the last few streets. I knew I shouldn't be worried because I could easily fight them off if they tried anything funny.

I turned down a street. The light faded. £$%&, I had turned down the wrong street. I backed up and turned around. I stopped. The two figures that had been following lounged against either side of the alley way. Crap, I didn't want to do this now.

"We saw you make a lot of money tonight," one said. "Hand it over and you'll walk away."

"Petty theft?" I asked. "What will happen if I don't hand over my well earned cash to a couple of low life thieves?"

The guy who had spoken first gestured to his mate, who dug into his pocket and brought out a switch blade.

"Ah," I said. I wasn't scared. You called barely call that a knife compared to what I had seen.

"You call _that _a knife?" A dark voice asked from the back of the alley. I smiled and turned my head towards the voice. Deadpool stalked out of the darkness with his twin katanas gleaming wickedly at his sides.

I huffed. "I was wondering whether you'd show up tonight or not."

Deadpool reached me and tilted his head towards me. "How was your job, lil' lady?" Something in my head clicked.

"So it _was _you driving the taxi." I said. He winked at me. During our little conversation, the two would be thieves took one look at Deadpool and his blades and scarpered. "Huh, I don't know if I like having you as my stalker or not." It probably should be not, _defiantly_ not.

"Who said I was your stalker?" He asked.

"Me," I said and started striding out of the alley.

"Hey, wait!" Deadpool said, following me.

"Hm?" I hummed, raising an eyebrow. I started walking in the rough direction of my apartment building. Now I knew Deadpool was walking with me I was just going to walk home. I considered calling Drakki and Hiss, but they would end up flying out a window and smashing said window to get to me. And I couldn't hitch a ride with Deadpool and his teleportation device; there was a charm around the apartment that prevented him from doing so. I paused. It prevented him from teleporting into my apartment, but not the building.

"I've been wondering, how do you get from place to place so fast?" I asked.

"_More _questions?" He asked me, sounding exasperated.

"Well?" I pushed.

"Teleportation device lil' lady." He said and patted his belt. There were several pouches and endless grenades strapped to it.

"Can you teleport into my apartment?" I asked.

"I used to, and I've been trying, but I can't now." He said.

I coughed.

"Uhh..."

"I placed a protective charm around it. No one, nothing, can get in or out via teleportation." I said.

"How can you place a charm around something?" Deadpool asked.

"I have magic," I said and waved my hand. Electric blue float tendrils of light gathered around it. "My magic forms as either blue light, if I'm charming something or blue bolts of lightning when I want to blast something."

"Magic, like Harry Potter stuff?" He asked.

I threw him a wicked smile. I clapped my hands over my head dramatically. I lowered them and arching between my hands and over my head was a blue bolt of lightning. "_Much _more powerful then 'Harry Potter stuff'." The lightning crackled and faded. Deadpool kept staring at me. "Anyway, teleportation is one of the disciplines I haven't quite mastered yet so I don't want to end up teleporting into a wall or something. You have that device so... I need a ride."

"But I can't get into the apartment." He reminded me.

"Don't go straight into the apartment, just to the building. I assume you know where it is."

"Of course I do. What kind of mercenary would I be if I didn't about my targets?" Deadpool just said it like a joke and like it didn't send shivers down my spine.

"Right, well take me there." I said.

"Ohh, bossy."

"Well you would be too if the person who tried to kill you not two days ago had a device that did the very same thing as the discipline of magic you can't quite nail." I said quickly, almost running out of breath.

"Still bossy."

I rolled my eyes. "Will you take me or not?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What do I have to do?" I asked. I had only teleported a couple of times, but that was with an advanced enchantress and she had to give me a potion before hand to stop me from throwing up.

"Nothing." Deadpool suddenly turned and grabbed me round the waist, pulling me close to him.

"Hey, what the hell-" I started, but he clicked something on his belt.

Teleporting was a horrible sensation, and it all happened in a few milliseconds. My feet were swept under me. My ears popped. I gasped, but my breath got stolen and I choked. My stomach wrenched the other way and leapt to my throat. My heart was hammering like a humming bird's wings in my chest, and it wasn't all to do with the teleportation I'm embarrassed to say.

My feet hit the ground.

"Excuse me," I barley groaned. I streaked to the side of the closest building and was violently sick. "Never again." I moaned.

Deadpool watched, looking extremely awkward. I thought I heard him arguing with himself but I couldn't be sure. I guess when he grabbed a girl close to him he wasn't expecting said girl to throw up.

"Sorry," I mumbled when I had finished. I wiped my mouth. "I guess I should've told you, teleportation, telekinesis or telepathy doesn't sit well with me." Deadpool didn't say anything. "Well, I'm going to brush my teeth all of three times, want to come in and have a cuppa?" I asked, fishing my keys out of my bag.

"What's a cuppa?" Deadpool asked, back to his old, strange self.

"Oh, right, you're American-"

"Canadian." He corrected.

"-Canadian," I said not missing a beat. "A cuppa is a cup of tea in the not-so-posh-man's-English." I explained. I smiled, "I was raised in a care home up north, in Manchester. I guess I got a bit of an accent from them."

"I feel better knowing that you weren't raised by royalty." Deadpool said.

I laughed, "Me?" I asked. "That's well mint, that." I said with the strongest Manchester accent I could muster. "Stop being such a daft 'apeth!" I laughed at what I could see emotion wise on Deadpool's face.

"What does that mean?"

"_Mi stomach thinks mi throats cut!" _ I leaped inside the door.

"What does that mean?!" He whined.

"_What did they cut yer hair with, a knife and fork?" _I shouted as I ran up the stairs.

"What does _that _mean?" Deadpool asked as he followed me.

"_What it is right, me boiler's gone out and me 'ouse is dead cold!"_

"Ok, ok! I get it; you were in no way raised by royals."

I cackled an opened my apartment door. "Drakki, Hiss, Mr. Rhododendron! I'm 'ome! I bought a friend, so don't eat 'im when 'e comes in ok?" I called with my accent still quite strong.

"Stop with the accent!"

"Don't go to Manchester, then." I heard several grumbles from the living room. The accent had dropped now. "I'm going to do what I said I would do," I said and turned towards my bathroom. "Go in there and don't snoop." I said, gesturing to the living room.

I entered the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. I loaded it with toothpaste and shoved the thing in my horrible feeling mouth. I heard a warning growl and a scream from the living room then something got knocked over.

I sighed and walked into the living room. Deadpool was in one corner of the room and my creatures were in the other. I sighed again when I saw what all the fuss was about. There was sanitary towel by a knocked over, small table. I don't know why anyone was panicking about it, it wasn't like it was used or anything.

"Men," I muttered under my breath, or tried to, there was a toothbrush in my mouth. I removed the _clean_ sanitary towel and went back into the bathroom to finish the first brushing of my teeth. All that little episode had told me was that Deadpool _had _been snooping.

There were going to be reparations later.

I spat out the frothy toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out. I had already begun to feel better. Not good enough though. I loaded up the brush again and shoved it in my mouth.

I went back to the living room and passed into the kitchen. I flicked the button of my very worn out kettle. Deadpool was looking at my enormous bookcase, which was crammed with every book I could get my hands on. There were still a few books floating around that didn't quite fit.

"What's this?" Deadpool asked and pulled out the biggest book on the shelf. It was my big book of magic. It was the one I consulted to when I needed help and it had sticky notes and bits of paper stuck in it for memorable and useful spells. It was also written in Norse Runes.

"My main magic book." I said but with the toothbrush in my mouth it sounded like: "Ma maim mamik mookch."

"Yep, didn't understand a word of that."

I grumbled. I spat the toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth out in the kitchen sink.

"I said it's my main magic book. It's written in Norse Runes."

"Why?"

"I thought you knew this." I said. "Didn't your client tell you all about me?"

"No, just your name, where you lived and what you looked like." He said.

"Oh, what name do you know me by?" I asked and took the book off him. Man! That was heavy!

"Why are you asking, lil' lady?"

"Because I have three names. The name I was given is Ink Avilov Rabinovich, the name the public gave me it The Jotun and my true name is Ink Avilov Rabinovich... Lokidottir." I said, not looking at him. "I'm the half human daughter of Loki, the Norse god of mischief and lies."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: SOOO soory for the late chapter! I was doing my school play on friday and I got in really late. I had full intention of uploading chapter six first thing in the morning but then Fanfiction decided that it didn't want to allow me to access my user. But no worries! The chapter is now here and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

"You're half human?" Deadpool asked.

"What? You got a problem with that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No. Noooo problem here," He said.

"Why do you think I can turn into a Frost Giant?" I asked.

"Is that when you're all big and blue?"

"I thought you knew this," I said. Deadpool shook his head. "Huh... Well it's a relief, I guess. I don't know much about you and you don't know much about me sooo..." I trailed off. I glanced at Hiss, Drakki and Mr. Rhododendron. I had left them all alone all day. I walked over to them in the middle of the living room. I sat down on the floor and they instantly moved to curl around me. Mr. Rhododendron curled and rubbed around me like a normal house cat. Hiss nudged my back so I sat forward as she slithered around. Drakki placed herself beside my legs.

Deadpool watched with mild curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked, stroking my beautiful tiger.

"Why don't they rip your face off?" He asked. "They tried doing that to the Wrecking Crew."

I smiled at them. I ran my hand down the long, warm body of Hiss. "They adore me." I simply said. "I created Hiss first with my power, so she's the oldest and known me the longest. Granted she did try to kill me the first time, but after we got over that little bump, we've been inseparable."

"What do you mean _'kill you the first time_'?"

"Back before I properly understood my power, when I was about 17, I used to make paper models. I was doing 3-D art at my first year of sixth form and it was one of the projects I was doing. This was before I could bring stuff _out _of paper.

"I was basing Hiss off this dragon I had seen in a movie. In my head I thought that dragon as being vicious, cruel and blood thirsty. I poured my heart and soul into making that model. It took me over a week to finish. The careers got annoyed at me because I kept sneaking into the office to steal paper. I was also being extremely anti-social." I laughed at my younger self. "Any way, when I finished the model, I sat back and admired it. It was so cool and _I _had made it. Then it rustled and came to life."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," I said. "It was just as I imagined it to be. It was vicious, cruel and bloodthirsty. And it tried to kill me." I said. Hiss whirred her teeth apologetically. "Before it could, I blasted it with my magic, I had only just discovered that too."

"The blue lightning stuff?" Deadpool asked. He thumped down onto the armchair.

"Yeah. The model disintegrated. And I swore to myself that I would never make one ever again. I did make one again, of course. But this time I thought of a dragon that was kind, who would be my friend and protect me. A dragon who had a personality of her own. I had not much of friends at the school, you see. Kids are almost cruel as angry dragons." I said. "So when this model came to life I called her Hissing Soul."

"But this Hiss isn't that one?"

"No," I confirmed. "I kept the paper model Hiss for as long as I could. I left her in my room whenever I had to go to school and I let her out at night.

"One day, about a year one from that alien attack on New York, everything changed. SHIELD had tracked my magic down, because it had been Loki who had attacked New York. I didn't know that I was his daughter then. So SHIELD turned up one day and tired to take away _'for my own good._' I kicked up such a fuss, I started kicking and screaming. Then Hiss burst out of my bedroom window.

"The agents shot her before I realised what was happening. Like before, she disintegrated." I said. "SHIELD took me away for a bit before they realised I was a half alien mutant." I shrugged. "After I moved to moved to America and had mastered most of my magic, I drew Hiss and brought her to life."

"What about the other one?" Deadpool asked excitedly. "And the tiger?"

I sighed and glanced at the clock on my mantle piece. Although I knew Deadpool wouldn't kill me, I kind of didn't want him in my apartment for much more time. I never really brought home friends. Well I didn't really have any friends to bring home"I'm tired." I lied. "I'll tell tomorrow or something, right now I just want to sleep. "

"Aww, but-"

"Sleeep!" I moaned. My creatures moaned along with me. I had interrupted sleeping time and they were getting grouchy.

"Ugh fine!" Deadpool said. "But I'm coming over tomorrow morning."

"My morning is going to be mid-day." I said.

"Morning," He argued.

"Mid-day," I argued back.

"Morning."

"Mid-day."

"Morning."

"Mid-day."

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Mid-day."

"Ok then," I said.

"Wait what? Oh &$%£ what just happened?"

"Out, now." I said and got up.

"Noo, I wanna stay!" He whinnied.

"Noo," I mimicked. "I wanna sleep." I started pushing him towards the door.

"We can sleep together!" He offered. I glared at him and pushed him the final step outside the door.

"No." I said and closed the door.

"Morning!" Deadpool shouted from the other side of the door.

I opened the door, "That's not how you-" I looked at the empty hall way. "Win arguments," I sighed.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't got much sleep last night and I was really starting to pay for it. That's what you get for getting home at one o'clock in the morning. I blamed Deadpool. That would my new strategy. If anything went wrong I would blame Deadpool.<p>

I remembered the promise I made to myself a couple of days ago: go to SHIELD, hack a computer, do research. Deadpool currently knew more about me than I did about him at the moment. I might as well do that research now. I had a free day... well a free day until Deadpool tracked me down and forced me to hang out with him and tell him the story about how I came across a tiger. I wondered what would happen if I refused. _That _was going to be fun.

I got up, got washed and got dressed. I dabbed a bit of concealer under my eyes to hide the dark circles that were starting to form under them. I grabbed the SHIELD security clearance card and went into the kitchen to grab some food.

"Morning dragons, morning tiger." I said.

"Good morning to you." Mr. Rhododendron replied. "I trust you had a good night?"

"Ditch with the pleasantries, Mr. I know you're annoyed with me about last night." I said grabbing some milk from the fridge. I didn't feel like making much, so I was just going to have cereal.

"You interrupted nap time." He grumbled. The dragons growled in agreement.

"Well I'm sorry." I said sarcastically whilst chopping a banana onto my cereal. Living on my own meant I could have all the Cheerio's and crap I was never allowed at the care home. And I wouldn't gain any weight because I had a brutal fitness regime. Fighting bad guys burns calories like you would not believe.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Mr. Rhododendron asked. Not getting up from his spot on the sofa.

"Going to the nearest SHIELD facility and do some research." I said.

"Is it, by any chance, on your new friend?"

"Yes, it's on Deadpool."I confirmed.

"You won't like what you find." Mr. Rhododendron warned quietly.

"I know. I've known that for a while, but I want to know _more_." I said.

"You're too curious. And you're too stubborn to stop once you've started." The tiger said.

"I blame Loki. It's the Viking god in me. The Vikings were stubborn. Their gods? Even more so." I explained.

I ate the rest of my cereal quietly. I turned to the dragons. "Can you take me to SHIELD?" I asked. Drakki grumbled and got up. Hiss just opened one of her eyes at me but closed it again. "I guess you'll be good here?" I asked her.

"If she's staying, then I'm staying too." Mr. Rhododendron argued.

"Fine, but you'll be staying here for the rest of the day." I said and grabbed my coat and keys.

"We will be fine Ink." He said.

"Fine." I said. Drakki followed me out of the door way. She barely fit; I tried to add a mental note to add a sliding door straight out of the glass side of the living room or something. It would make leaving with a dragon easier.

I got to the building roof and hopped on Drakki. I made sure I was secure with the straps and saddle that she always wore. I patted Drakki on the side of her neck.

"You ready girl?" I asked her. She huffed happily, with her pupils dilated she looked like the cutest thing ever. "Let's go." I braced myself.

Drakki bounded to the edge of the roof. Without missing a beat, she leaped off the edge. We plummeted down the sheer side of the glass fronted building, leaving my stomach behind me. I had forgotten to care about it. As we raced down the side of the building our reflection raced with us. Despite myself I let out a cry of joy. We zoomed closer and closer to the ground. Drakki unfurled her wings and we slowed ever so slightly. I screamed again. I had left my stomach on the roof and it had just suddenly come back to me. _Now _I cared.

With one big beat of her wings, we turned and shot up. Drakki climbed higher and higher into the sky, her huge bat-like wings clawing her way into the sky. When we were high above the sky line, Drakki straightened slightly, but started spinning downwards. We were angled in a dive, but the ground kept spinning I didn't know which way was up or down. It was like being on the world's biggest, fastest rollercoaster, but better.

We were still falling towards the ground. I held on tightly on to the saddle's handles. Flying with Drakki gave you a super strong stomach, both for turns and tumbles, but also rock hard abs. I had really strong arms and legs as well. It was like the world's best, most fun work out.

Drakki beat her wings one more time and snapped them open. We were gliding forward on the air. We were higher than most of the buildings in this part of New York. I didn't know where exactly, but it didn't matter. Drakki knew this city better than I did.

Up here I could see for miles. I love the view. It was just amazing. I breathed deeply. The air was just so cold up here, and almost clean. I mean this_ was _New York. I had yet to soar with the mountains and glide over miles of forests and seas.

I sat up straight and watched New York. It was already busy and no one seemed to be paying attention to the sky or the girl and her dragon that soared through it. I could hear the car horns, the alarms, the shouts and the police sirens. There was nothing in need of a superhero that I could see. And besides, Spiderman was around. Well I hoped he was around. I hadn't heard from him since we broke up and a few months after that he went on a 5 month hiatus before any one heard anything about him. I was a little disappointed in him. Not just in the way we broke up, but also because of the fact that Spiderman was a born and bred New Yorker. Something pretty substantial must've happened to him to make him give up on his city like that. It was a shame. I liked our little team-ups.

Drakki gave me a lurch to wake me up from my day dreaming. "Sorry, sorry." I said and held on tighter to the saddle. "Are we nearly there yet?" I asked. She huffed and shook her head. She must've seen something that worried her. "Ok, it's ok." I soothed.

_BAMF!_

"HEY!"

"AH!" I screamed and jumped. Drakki dived left to avoid whatever it was. I looked around. Drakki halted her glide and hovered as best she could with her massive wings.

_BAMF! _Deadpool appeared in the air before me. "I just wanted-" He started falling almost immediately. I sighed. Deadpool had teleported in the middle of thin air. He was going to force me to hang out with him. _And _it was before I had done my research.

_BAMF! _"Can we just-" Deadpool fell again.

I waited.

_BAMF!_ "Can you-" Deadpool fell.

I sighed. I leaned close to Drakki's ear and whispered, "Catch him the next time he teleports up here." She huffed and nodded.

_BAMF! _"Hey can we- AGH!" Deadpool cried just as Drakki lurched forward to catch him by the arm. Drakki faltered, but kept gliding. She had underestimated how much he would weigh.

"Wow, you're heavy!" I said. Drakki grumbled in agreement.

"That's offensive!" Deadpool shouted from underneath Drakki.

"Hey, Drakki agrees with me!" I said and we glided past several buildings. We were angled down slightly, so we could find a roof to land on. Deadpool made a strange strangling noise every time we came close to a building.

"Let me go now!" Deadpool shouted.

"Wow, you really gotta phrase your answers more carefully." I decided to have a little fun. I patted Drakki and we flew up till we were so close to grazing the clouds.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Deadpool cried out.

"You heard the man, let him go Drakki." I patted her again. She made a laughing noise and let Deadpool go in the open air.

"_Hey this isn't what I SAAAAAID_!" He wailed as he fell.

"Good girl! Go fetch!" I said and pointed down. Drakki folded her wings and we shot down to fall beside Deadpool. Drakki turned so I was next to him. He looked like he was sky diving without a parachute, which I guess he was.

"This is quite fun!" I shouted in the wind.

"For _you _maybe!" Deadpool replied. I laughed as Deadpool started swearing. Drakki turned and grabbed his upper arms with her paws. We levelled out and glided. "You're meeeean!" Deadpool wailed. "Now put me down!"

"Of course!" I shouted and Drakki glided to the roof of a lower building. She hovered before dropping Deadpool on the roof and then landed herself. "Hello!" I said cheerily.

"I now hate you." Deadpool said sulkily.

"Aw, come one it was fun!" I said.

"Normally that's what _I _do to people." He said.

"What, drop them in mid air?"

"Or kick them off a roof."

I stepped forward, way from the edge. I didn't want to go splat.

I crossed my arms and jerked my chin forward. "How'd you track me down?"

"Well a big black dragon isn't hard to see." Deadpool pointed out.

"True," I agreed, "But I was going somewhere, I thought we agreed to meet up later"

"I thought we agreed morning."

"No, you resorted to a cheap trick to win an argument."

"Yeah, morning." He said stubbornly.

I groaned, "I didn't want to meet up just yet!"

"But since we are..?" Deadpool prompted. He walked over and nudged my elbow.

"Sure." I sighed and hopping onto the edge of the roof. "I guess I could spare a few hours of my day."

"Yay!" Deadpool suddenly grasped me in a bear hug.

"EEKS!" I squeaked. My arms were pinned by my sides and on reflex I shoved my knee _up_.

"Ohh!" Deadpool groaned and keeled over. "Ouch!"

"Oh, my god!" I said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, to..." I took a step backwards. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Deadpool said quietly, his voice notably higher.

"I hope I can repay you, I-" Something slammed into me and shoved me off the edge of the building "AHHHH!" I screamed. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I swung around a building and faced...

Spiderman?

"PETER!" I shouted at him as we swung around another building. He switched which arm he was holding me with every time he had to swing.

"It's ok, I've got you!" He said to me.

"Peter what the hell!?" I shouted at him. I screamed as we veered around a building and onto a roof.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Peter said as we landed. I pushed him away from me.

"Safe from _what_?" I asked.

"... Deadpool?" He said hesitantly.

"Oh you are an idiot Peter!" I said. "I wasn't being attacked by Deadpool."

Peter yanked off his mask..

"What?" He asked. "Then what was that on the roof?"

"It's a long story." I said.

"Tell me what the hell is happening." Peter told me.

I was at a loss for words. I gestured and opened my mouth but all that came out was "uh, dug, guh..."

"Ink, tell me."

"I don't know, Peter. It's complicated."

"Then un-complicate it," he told me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Tell me you weren't hanging out with _Deadpool_. Do you know what he does, Ink?" He asked me, his voice also rising.

"Yes, I know he does." I said. "Believe me, I know. I guess I just wanted a friend."

"Deadpool? Come on, Ink, he's a mercenary. He's insane! You can't be friends with him!" He shouted.

"Why not?!" I exploded. "I'm lonely, Peter. Ever since we broke up I've been alone!"

"We broke up over mutual differences!"

"_You cheated on me with Gwen Stacey!" _I shouted.

"_You were gone for two months!"_ We were really going at it now.

"That's no excuse!" I said. "I thought you would be there when I came back, but no!" I shouted. "You had already been out with Gwen Stacey. I knew you two had been together, but I kept my mouth _shut." _

_"I thought you were dead!" _

"And you were dating Gwen Stacey!" I said. "I needed you then, but were you there? _No you weren't. _You were too busy making out with _her! _Well I hope you two are _extremely _happy together!" I screamed.

"_She's _dead _Ink! Gwen Stacey is _dead!" Peter roared at me.

I stopped. "What?" I asked quietly.

"She is dead and it's my fault." Peter said quietly.

"Is that why you were away for so long?" I asked. Peter nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Man, you two really get at it."

"Oh my freaking god!" I shouted at Deadpool. He was sitting cross legged on the edge of the building. He must've been there for most of the argument.

Peter shot some webs at Deadpool's face and quickly put his mask back on.

"Damn it Spidey! I thought we were friends." Deadpool said and tried to get the webbing off of his mask.

"Deadpool, how much did you hear?" I asked him.

"Well, I could hear it a block away sooo... Everything." He said. "Wait, you dated Spidey?"

I face palmed. "Yes."I said.

"And he _cheated _on you?!"

"Shut up," Spiderman warned. Deadpool shrugged. He was going to ask me about this later. He stretched and got up.

"Well, all the more for me." He said.

"What?" I asked. Deadpool grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. "Aw crap." I muttered and the world faded.

_BAMF!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am soo sorry that I'm a bad uploader! I forgot to update last time. So sorry readers. How about this, Not only will I upload _this _chapter, but I will also upload the next as well? Double update! Does that sound good? **

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

Teleporting was as horrible as last time. My stomach heaved. '_No,' _I thought. _'I will not throw up again.' _I cast a quick charm over myself, before my mind got clouded. It would prevent me from throwing up but it wouldn't stop the horrible feeling of nausea. My feet hit the ground and my stomach heaved again. It was less violent than the first time I teleported, but it didn't make it any less pleasant.

"Hey! You didn't throw up this time!" Deadpool said cheerily.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I muttered darkly. I stepped away from Deadpool subconsciously. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I remembered the shouting match I had with Peter. It had brought up memories long since buried. "How much did you actually hear?" I asked him, referencing to the shouting match between me and Spiderman.

"Well I teleported to the building not long after Spidey stole you. As for the _shouty _part of the argument, the whole city heard it." He told me.

"Ohh my god!" I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes."I just want to crawl into a hole and..." I paused, "never come out." I said carefully.

"You were gonna say _die_ weren't you?" Deadpool asked. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, no, no, I wasn't." I said quickly.

"Yeah! You were!"

"Well, if I did, you would've said something like '_I can arrange that,' _and then tried to stab me." I admitted.

"You're impression of me is disappointing." Deadpool said, sounding completely serious.

I glanced at him, "Well let's hear you're impression of me." I said.

"'_Well let's hear you're impression of me.'"_ Deadpool quoted.

"That was terrible." I said flatly.

"_That was terrible.'"_ He copied.

"Stop that."

"' _Stop that.'_"

"Damn it, Deadpool!"

"'_Damn it Deadpool!'"_

"It's not funny anymore!"

"'_It's not funny anymore!'"_

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. It was too funny. He had a completely over the top British accent, even after the discussion we had about me being from Manchester. I started laughing, I was soon in stitches. Deadpool started laughing along with me and was soon laughing manically.

"Just for the record..." Deadpool said between laughs. "Spidey is an... idiot for ever cheating on you!"

I stopped laughing. Deadpool probably a sentence like that wasn't so important to him, but to me it meant a lot. So, before I could stop myself or even think about what I was doing, I stepped up to Deadpool and kissed him on the cheek. Or on the cheek of his mask.

I stepped back. The kiss was only small, but it seemed to have struck the Merc with a Mouth silent. My face was flaming, but Deadpool was totally silent. Well almost silent.

"Uhh..." He said, sounding absolutely dumbstruck. I took it as a good thing.

"Don't tell me you're struck dumb by one little kiss?" I asked.

"Uhh..."

I laughed and flung my arms around his neck. I then gave him several big, over the top, dramatised kisses. I stepped back. I laughed at Deadpool.

"uhhh..." He said quietly.

I heard a roar and saw Drakki gliding towards the building. I walked onto the edge of the roof, rocking on my heels. I looked back at Deadpool, "I hope I haven't short circuited your brain _too _much! I'll leave you to put your memories back into place." I turned around completely and spread my arms out, rocking back on my heels. "See ya!" I said. I rocked backwards again on my heels, but this time I didn't rock forward. I fell off the edge of the building. That seemed to snap Deadpool back to the present.

"Ink!"

Drakki shot down beside me. She turned and I grabbed the handles on the saddle. I hooked my feet into the stirrups and clipped the straps on. Drakki growled and spread her wings. She roared and beat her wings turning sharply upwards. We had been inches from hitting the pavement. I heard several angry shouts and several car horns.

We were already soaring up, up and up. With every beat of Drakki's wings we were higher. I glanced around to the building, wind whipping my hair back as I did so. He was still there. I flashed him a smile he could no doubt see as Drakki and I soared higher and higher into the sky.

* * *

><p>I flashed my security clearance at the guard outside at the door and then swiped it down on the card scanner. The glass door unlocked and I pushed it. It was surprisingly heavy, and thick, I had to shove it with my shoulder. I kept the door open as Drakki followed me through. There was a second door as well. Drakki was too long for the small interval between the two doors. I had to open the second on <em>and <em>keep the heavy one open as the last of her tail dragged through.

She grumbled happily as a thank you. I put on my over the top, ridiculous English accent and said to her, "You're _every _welcome, my dear!" I said. "Will you need anything else, madam?"

Drakki grumbled. I laughed. I skipped ahead of her and headed to the computer room. It was usually on the first or second floor. I walked up the stairs as Drakki was just too _long_ for the elevator. The place was crowded with agents, but they didn't take much notice of Drakki, we were a usual sight here.

We got to the computer suite and I took my usual seat in the far corner, where hardly anyone could see us, and it had enough space for Drakki to snooze while I did some research. I glanced around the room to see where any other agents were. There weren't that many and they were in various corners of the room. The only sounds in here were the sound of tapping keys. Everyone was interested in their work and not mine. Good.

My mind floated back to Deadpool as I logged into Natasha Romanoff's account, he _was _the reason I was here, and I was _totally _not thinking about the tiny kiss I gave him. _Defiantly _not that. No I was thinking about the answers I would get, the answers to my questions that I had been asking. I would know what was under that mask and what the hell went through his head.

_Name: Natasha Romanoff, _I typed.

_Password: Red Room. _Natasha had been terrible at hiding her password, despite the fact that they were stars when typed in.

The SHIELD desk top showed up. These computers weren't like any other seen before. The screen was made of glass, it was transparent at the front, but opaque at the back. There was no visible computer hard drive either. It could run on magic for all I knew.

I clicked on files, they were vast. I didn't look at any of the more secret files, I didn't want to. I scrolled through the Earth bound profiles... what was Deadpool listed as? Was he a Mutant? Was he a superhuman? Instead of just checking the whole archive for Deadpool, I just typed him into the search bar.

_Wade. W. Wilson AKA Deadpool_

"His name is Wade Wilson?" I asked under my breath. Drakki crooned. "Here goes..." I clicked on the link and braced myself.

_Real Name:_

_Wade Winston Wilson_

_Aliases:_

_Jack, Chiyonosake ("the Wolf of the Rice Wine"),_(I had no idea what that was about)_ Rhodes, Corpus, Lopez, Hobgoblin, Thom Cruz, Peter Parker, numerous others._

Deadpool got around a lot.

_Identity:_

_Known to Canadian government officials._

And SHEILD it seems.

_Citizenship  
>Canada<em>

_Place of Birth  
>Unrevealed location in Canada<em>

Huh, I thought, so he really was Canadian.

_Occupation_

_Mercenary; former enforcer, government operative, sumo wrestler, soldier, others_

_Known Relatives_

_Unidentified parents, Gretchen (ex-wife)_

Deadpool had been married? I asked myself, I wonder what happened to her.

_Group Affiliation:_

Wow, there was a lot here.

_X-Force, Agency X; formerly Six Pack, One World Church, DP Inc., Weapon X, Heroes for Hire, Secret Defenders, Frightful Four, Team Deadpool, Landau, Luckman & Lake, Department K; former employee of Tolliver, Kingpin, Taskmaster, presumably others_

_Education:_

_High school drop out_

_Physical Attributes:_

_Height  
>6'2"<em>

_Weight  
>210 lbs.<em>

_Eyes  
>Brown<em>

_Hair  
>None, formerly brown<em>

_Powers:_

_Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human. As such, he can re-grow severed limbs or vital organs. _

He'd be an awesome organ donor then, I thought. At least that was what I would do if _I_ had his power.

_The speed at which this healing factor works varies in direct proportion to the severity of the damage Deadpool suffers. This healing factor also affords Deadpool a virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases and an extended life span. _

But to how much? How long could he live?

_Maybe you wouldn't be so alone, _that small voice said at the back of my head. I was really starting to hate that voice. _You wouldn't have to leave when- _I shut the voice down, I didn't want to think about it. I read on.

_Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Deadpool's is mentally driven to a partial extent._

How did _that _work?

_Due to the presence of this superhuman healing ability, many of Deadpool's natural physical attributes have been enhanced. Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. His natural strength, agility and reflexes have been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Deadpool's agility and reaction time are superior to those of even the finest human athlete._

Wow, Deadpool really was quite powerful I had a good reason to be wary.

_Abilities:_

_Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He is a master of assassination techniques, is an excellent marksman, and is highly skilled with bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back). He is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, amongst other languages._

I wondered if he could speak Russian and Norse.

_Weapons:_

_Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignment. Most often he will utilize _(utilise, I corrected in my head) _a combination of guns and blades._

_Paraphernalia:_

_Deadpool utilizes _(sigh) _a teleportation device located in his belt to whisk him out of (and occasionally into) danger, as well as a holographic image inducer that he can use to disguise his true appearance as necessary._

Why was he so camera shy? Was he really that infamous that he couldn't show his face to any one?

I read on, getting more and more involved in the profile. _Wade Wilson's early life is mostly unknown... Accepting assassination jobs only against those whom he felt deserved death... He travelled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crime-lord..._ _Wilson met and fell in love with teenage prostitute Vanessa Carlysle... He had contracted cancer... He was offered hope in the form of Department K... He became a test subject in Department K's branch of the joint U.S/Canadian superhuman enhancement project, the Weapon X project... Rejected from Weapon X after killing a team mate... Sent to the Hospice... The Hospices patients served as experimental subjects for Dr. Killebrew and his sadistic assistant, Ajax... Wilson was tortured... It is said that he eventually form a romantic attachment to the cosmic entity Death...Ajax tore out Wilson's heat and left him for dead... His thirst for vengeance was so strong that it jumpstarted his healing factor, regenerated his heart, but not cure his scarred body..._

I read on and on, each paragraph more shocking then the rest, until I came to:

_Wilson has been frequently seen with the half human mutant, Ink Avilov Rabinovich, or sometimes known as The Jotun. _

There was a link by my name. I hovered the mouse over it. After all I had just read I needed something familiar. And anyway, what does SHIELD have on me?

I clicked on the link and another profile flashed up.

_Real name:_

_Ink Romanoff Lokidottir_

Wait, _Romanoff? _

_Aliases: Ink Avilov Rabinovich, Ink Avilov Rabinovich Lokidottir, the Jotun, Madison._

I skipped through the nest few paragraphs, by brain not really processing what I saw.

_Ink Romanoff Lokidottir is the daughter of agent Natasha Romanoff and the Norse god Loki. She was conceived after Loki attempted to escape capture and hit Natasha with a spell. It is unknown whether Loki intended for a child to be conceived but this is the result of the spell. Upon learning of the child's heritage, Natasha and Loki hid the child for a year. _

_After the year passed, Natasha and Loki made the decision to send the child back in time 15 years. It is unclear the exact reason for this act but after Natasha was questioned, it was reported that, _"Ink is destined for something great, but if she was allowed to age accordingly, the time would come too soon."

_SHEILD lost track of the child for a few months until they received a report of an Ink Avilov Rabinovich using magic in a children's home in England, Manchester._

I gasped. I was _Natasha Romanoff's _daughter? And I had been _sent back in time?_ What was the meaning of this? Why? Why, why, why, why, why?

I was about to read on when Drakki let out a low warning growl, she hadn't moved from her spot on the floor, but one elevctric blue eye peeked open.

"Ink?" I glanced up and hit the screen saver button on the key pad.

"Steve?" I asked. It was Captain America. I pretended to smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I work for SHIELD now." He explained. "What are you here for?"

"Research," I said carefully. I was cautious now. I don't usually bump into people like Steve all the time. I normally met him whenever I helped out with the Avengers or when I hung out with them for game night. If Steve was working for SHIELD, I glanced at the computer. He knew about Deadpool. He knew about _me._ He knew more about me than I ever did.

"Research on what? You only have level 3 clearance." Steve said, a little too innocently. I knew what had happened; they had sent Steve from finding out about _me._ Well it was too late.

"I know why you're here, Steve." I said. "It's too late, I know everything about myself."

He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Ink."

"It's okay, I just need to be alone for a bit I guess." I said.

He nodded, "of course." Steve walked away. I clicked off the screen saver and sent everything on me and Deadpool to the printer. SHIELD were going to pay.

(Line break)

I was soaring through the clouds on Drakki. I sighed thoughtfully, mulling over everything had found out at SHIELD. I had to find Deadpool. I had to explain everything to him. I had to tell him that I knew everything about him. I had to tell him about myself, all that I had found out.

With that thought I realised that I never really knew anything about me.

I had tucked the papers inside of my pocket. On Deadpool's profile it had listed his known addresses. He had moved since I went to see him. I leaned down to Drakki's ear and told her the current address.

"Take me there." I said solemnly.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and chewed my lower lip. I hoped Deadpool wouldn't go completely mad when I told him what I had done. I knew it was way over the line and I felt terrible about it.<p>

The door opened and I was looking at a slightly angry, very confused Deadpool.

"Hey... I have to tell you something." I said

"How did you find out where I was?" His tone turned humorous, "Been stalking me have you?"

"No," I laughed nervously, "I'll explain it all."

Deadpool seemed to catch onto my mood. He opened the door a little wider and beckoned me in. "Come in to the Dead-Cave!" He said and walked into his living room. I followed and got the reference.

"That's just a re-hash of Batman's Batcave," I said.

"I know it's against copy right law, but I can't resist." He said. I was confused. What about copy right law?

"I don't know what that means, but..." I glanced around the room. It was small and cluttered. Deadpool hadn't been here long, but the place was already turning into a dump.

"Are you ok, lil' lady?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. Gods, why was I so nervous? "I know everything," I said.

"Ok... everything, what?" Deadpool asked. He hadn't guessed. Oh crap I was getting in deep.

"I went to SHIELD this afternoon." I said, "That's where I was going this morning. I logged on to one of the computers and... I read your file. I read about everything they had on you." I admitted. I didn't look at him. I couldn't.

"You had no right to do that." He said. His voice sounded so dark. Oh gods, he was so angry.

"I know and I feel terrible. But that's not the only thing I read." I said.

"_What else is there?"_

I cringed. "I read my file. Turns out I don't know anything about myself either. My name is actually Ink _Romanoff _Lokidottir." Deadpool didn't reply; he was probably too busy thinking of ways to kill me. "Deadpool... Wade, I'm sorry." I dug into my coat pocket and dropped the papers onto the table. "Here's my file, and yours. I will get it I you never want to see me again. But since I know everything on you, you should know everything on me." I started to walk away. I should give him time to think and decide... stuff.

Deadpool moved to stand in front of me. I couldn't read anything on his mask. "Well, now you know everything, it saves me from having to tell you myself." He said. I looked up at him.

"Wait... You're not upset?" I asked. Deadpool shook his head. "But... but, but..."

"Ink, it's ok." He said, holding his hands up. "I don't really care to be honest. I'm kind of glad that you do, but &£$ lil lady, you don't have to be petrified of me again."

"You're... you don't care?" I asked.

"Nope, maybe I should, but I don't." He shrugged.

I couldn't believe it. I grinned. I flung my arms around his neck. Wade seemed startled about it, but soon was hugging me back.

"Read my file." I insisted, pulling back. "It's only fair, and I think you'll enjoy it. There was a time when I became a mercenary for hire." I threw him a wicked grin.

"No way."

"Yeah, it was the same time I fell into another universe." I admitted.

"How does someone fall into another universe?" Deadpool asked.

"You'll find out." I said and smiled at him. "I've really got to go now. I left Drakki on the roof and I left Drakki on the roof. I also left Hiss and Mr. Rhododendron in my apartment all day." I moved past him.

"Ink, wait." Deadpool said. "Since you already know about the cancer thing," he reached up to the back of his head, "I guess you should see." Deadpool took off his mask and Wade faced me.

His face was horribly scarred. It was covered in scares that looked like former tumours. He had no hair and strangely had no pupils or irises. I shook my head.

"Cancer does that to people." I shrugged. Unfortunately I had seen worse. "I have scars too." I rolled up my sleeves. I pointed to one long scare that trailed up my forearm. "This one I got from a shard of glass in an explosion that Taskmaster had set off. It shredded up my wrist and I almost died from lack of blood." I glanced at Wade. He was looking at me with, I don't know... _wonder _that I hadn't run off screaming. I pulled up the bottom of my top and showed him and ugly, round scare just above my right hip. "This one I got when a HYDRA agent shot through me.2 I sighed and pulled the top down. I turned my neck and moved my hair back. I pointed to another scare. "Poisoned dagger from Madam Viper." I said. I turned to him and huffed. "Bikini seasons going away and never coming back, I'm afraid." I said.

I heard a roar from the roof. "I've really got to go. You can come round to my place and we can finally hang out." I said. Wade blinked.

"Uhh... yeah, sure. I'll be there."

I smiled at him. "Sees ya there then," I said and walked out of the apartment. I got up to the roof as quickly as possible. That had been an unexpected reaction. I was glad though, because it meant that I possibly could have a friend in Wade.

Drakki was waiting for me. She groaned. "What is it?" I asked. She moaned again. I sighed, she was hungry. I hooped onto the saddle and spurred her into the sky.

(line break)

I was expecting someone to be there when I opened the door to my apartment. I was expecting some unknown SHILED agent to turn up and arrest me for discovering government secrets or something. What I didn't expect, however, was that It was Natasha in my living room. Natasha Romanoff, my mother.

"Hi," She said when I opened the living room door. I didn't know where Mr. Rhododendron or Hiss were and Drakki had left to go hunting. But at the moment, I didn't care.

"You're my mother?" I asked her in disbelief.

"You found out." She said. She knew already.

"Of course I did. How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" I asked.

"Honestly? For as long as possible. You were happy not knowing." Natasha answered.

"I would've liked to have known who my mother was!" I said, getting more and more distressed. "Why? Why send me back in time? Why did you leave me on the door step of some care home in England?"

"Because Loki learned of a prophecy," she admitted. "The prophecy said that a daughter of Loki would do something great. She would do something to change the _nine realms _for the better.

"I knew what you were from the very beginning. I didn't want the government to turn you into a weapon. Loki figured that Asgard would want the same thing, or to destroy you. We couldn't let that happen. As much as we hated each other, we loved you more. We wanted what was best for you."

"How?" I asked quietly, "How did you send me back?"

"I don't know. That part was your father." Natasha said. "He stole something from someone. I didn't know what it was exactly, but it had immense power. It looked like a small gem."

I didn't know what that was either. I hadn't seen any mention of a time controlling gem in any of my magic books. Controlling time in magic was tricky. If you so much as stepped on a bug you could change the entire course of humanity.

"Why was it that Loki claimed me as his daughter and not you?"

"He said that he didn't want you to be raised by mortals with not knowing your heritage." She explained. "He sent someone to look after you after we had sent you back."

"I remember. Everything started to change a year after the attack on New York." I nodded. The person Loki had sent was actually Amora the Enchantress. Amora was the one who taught me how to control my magic and suppress it if needs be, but she always seemed to focus on the attacking side of magic. There was so much hate bottled up inside of her. She often tried not to show it, but I knew it was there.

"I'm sorry, Ink. Really I am." She said. "When you turned up on SHIELD's radar it gave me such a shock. I couldn't tell anyone, not for a long time, but then I spilled it all to the Avenges."

"Is _that _why everyone is so protective of me?" I asked. Natasha nodded sheepishly. I shrugged, "I just wanted to do something good with my powers."

"And you have done." Natasha said. She sighed. "I would get it if you didn't want to call me 'mom'"

"It'll get some getting use too, but I can try." I said. Natasha smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

"It was a shock seeing you turn from a one year old to an adult."

"I can imagine." I said as we pulled away.

"However, I have to tell you, what you did was kind of inexcusable, you can't hack into a SHIELD computer."

"I didn't hack into a computer. I just used your log in." I said and laughed at Natasha's face. "You may be the world's greatest spy, but you're terrible at hiding your password." I started laughing and Natasha soon joined in. "So, am I going to be arrested?"

"Not today." She confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: See? I told ya, double update!**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

There was a knock on my door. I looked up, suddenly ripped from my book and back to reality. Everything in my apartment had been quiet until now. The dragons and tiger had gone out for food and after what had happened earlier today, I needed some quiet time. The TV was off, there was no music on, there was just me reading one of my favourite books.

The new silence was broken by ongoing banging on my door. "Iiiiink!" Deadpool whined from the other side of the door, "You said we could hang oouuut!" I sighed and put down the book, I wouldn't be reading anymore of _Anna Dressed in Blood _tonight. Normally I wasn't into that kind of thing, but it coming up to Halloween and I wanted to be scared.

I got up from the armchair and walked though the apartment to the front door. I was surprised that Deadpool had knocked rather than just kicking down the door and announcing here was here. I opened the door.

"So explain the whole _'Ink fell into another universe' _thing." He said. He was leaning against the frame with my SHIELD profile in his gloved hand, he was pointing to it with the other.

"Doesn't it say?" I asked, balancing on my tip toes to get a better look at the profile.

"No it just says _'It is reported that Ink fell into another universe, although it is not confirmed.'_" He read out, putting on a stupid voice.

"Ahh, you'll love that story," I said, remembering. I didn't like what I had done in that alternate universe. However I was pretty sure that Deadpool would love it. "Come on in and I'll tell you all about it." I gestured my head to behind me and led him into the living room.

"I'm really feeling the absence of imaginary creatures here." Deadpool commented when he noticed that the creatures were gone.

"They're not imaginary," I retorted.

"Oh, good. I'm prone to hallucinations, paranoid thoughts and seeing things that aren't really there." He told me.

"I'm insulted, you've seen my power first hand. How's the five mill holding up?" I asked.

"It's great, I bought my self some more shooty and pointy things." Deadpool looked around. "Where are the magical creatures?"

"They're out hunting," I informed him.

"So, we've got the place to ourselves?" He sounded hopeful.

I gave him a warning look. "Not in that sense. I actually planned on binge watching _'Call the Midwife'" _I admitted.

Wade looked confused. "What's _'Call the Midwife'_?"

"British drama," I said, giggling. "The rest you can figure out."

"Ewww..." He said when he did figure it out. "You British actually watch that?"

"It's good!" I insisted, "It's better than what this country says is drama. I also need to catch up on _'The Great British Bake Off'_."

"Are you planning on watching that now?" Wade asked. He sounded like he was starting to regret coming here tonight.

"Well I was going to tell you about the time I fell into an alternate universe, but if you _insist _I will watch it with you," I said jokingly.

"No, no, I wasn't insisting. Please go on with your story." He prompted.

I wondered if he would take his mask off again. I mean, there was no need. I had already seen what he looked like and didn't run away screaming. And we were alone, no dragons, no tigers, just us. _Yaaay! _I thought sarcastically.

"Hmmm... where do I start?" I asked myself and dropped onto my armchair. I moved my book out the way and grabbed a book mark. I did want to carry on with the book later. Wade sat on the sofa next the armchair. He had to move some knitting out of the way though.

"What's this?" He asked, holing up the soon to be scarf.

"I'm knitting a scarf." I said. I took the scarf out of his hands and placed it on the nearest coffee table.

"I thought that's what old ladies do," He pointed out.

"Anyone can learn to knit. It's not just for old ladies." I said. "I could knit you a hat in a weekend if you wanted me to."

"I want you to tell the story!" He whined.

"Right well, I guess it started off as a normal day, or as normal as you could get when you were a super hero. But the atmosphere was tense. The Convergence had come on gone and it was almost like the world was holding its breath for something." I started, setting the scene.

"Wait, wait, wait." Wade said cutting me off and taking all of the atmosphere I had just created and throwing it out of the window. "What's the Convergence?"

"You know of the nine realms, right?" Wade nodded. "Well, the Convergence is when all of the nine realms of Yggdrasil, I can name them if you want,"

"Please don't,"

"Align perfectly." I continued. "During this time, space between the nine realms becomes screwy. Portals open up and you can get anywhere in the nine realms through these portals. They also allow any old riff raff to come through."

"Like the thing that happened in London with Thor?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I would've helped out there if I could but instead I was glued to the TV screen, like any other mortal idiot.  
>"Anyway, the Convergence had left the world not quite right. There were portals open everywhere. Thankfully they were restricted to Midgard. Otherwise mortals would just start popping up all over the place, and that wouldn't be good."<p>

"No, it wouldn't" Deadpool agreed.

"SHIELD shut off the areas as best they could. They were mostly out of the way places anyway. All except for one.

"I was walking down a busy street in New York one day. It had been a fairly boring day, no real need for a superhero. Then I hear a scream. I see a kid run out into the middle of the road to try and get a ball he had dropped. He hadn't got hit by any of the oncoming vehicles, yet. I had to do something, I couldn't just watch if the kid got hurt. So I ran out into the road, dropping everything and changing into my Jotun form. I pushed the kid out of the way to safety. I, however, was _not _safe. A lorry slammed into me and sent me spinning down the street.

"I felt the air shimmer and change. When I had finally stopped rolling, I got up and saw I was in a totally different place. The time of day was also different. It was no where I had been before and I was pretty sure I was still in America."

"Where were you?" Wade asked.

"Turns out I was in Gotham."

"...What?"

I laughed. "I told you I had fallen into another universe, what did you expect?"

"Not Batman, that's for sure."

"Well, I have a theory. If enough people think or believe in something, then it can create another separate universe." I told him.

"So we could be imaginary?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "I try not to think about it too much."

"I try not to think."

"I gathered that." I said, "Now where was I?"

"You were in Gotham..." Wade prompted.

"I was in Gotham," I started, "And something inside me snapped. I became incredibly moody and angry. I decided that I should go off and find out more about the city.

"I ended up finding the under belly of the city quickly and decided that I should work as a hired mercenary. I had no life there, so to speak, I wasn't anybody. I had all the skill to become a mercenary. For some reason, I didn't want to be a super hero anymore, or for the time being. It was extremely out of character for me.

"So I send out word that I'm open for hire as a mercenary and several crime lord bosses call me back. They laugh at my face when they find out that I'm a woman. They don't take me seriously." I said. "That made me even more annoyed. Then some guy approaches me. He's not from a gang or a crime lord, but he says he'll hire me."

"Who was he?" Wade asked. He was lying front down on the sofa, his elbows resting on the arm and his head in his hands. He swung his legs above him like a little kid.

"The Joker." I said. I shrugged. "He gave me the details of a bank heist he was planning. So far he had hired several other mercenaries, a hacker that specialises in alarms and a guy that can unlock vault doors."

"Everyone you need for a bank robbery."

"Exactly," I agreed. "So I get to the pickup point and a SUV swerves to a stop beside me. I get in, knowing that it was the vehicle that would take us to the bank. I put on the clown mask I was required to have as I get in. The two guys at the front have the same kind of masks as well. The y find it hilarious that a woman is a hired mercenary.

"Did you kill them?"

I gave him a smile, "Not yet." I go on. "They say that they've got one more guy to pick up, then it's on to the bank. The last guy gets in and they start talking about the shares of money and who hired them. There are six guys in all, including me. The hacker and the vault guy are on the roof and there are us four in the car. There are seven shares because it includes the guy who planned it all, which they don't find fair.

"We get to the bank. The other guys have already disarmed the alarm. We go in and start shooting at the ceiling, telling everyone to get down and wait. No one presses the emergency button; well we stop them before they can. I give out live grenades to all of the civilians, telling them to hold on tight 'cause if they don't, they go boom.

"Then a guy we missed comes out with a shot gun. He shoots and his one all as we dive for cover. One of the mercenaries thinks he's out and tries to shoot him. He's _not _out and the mercenary gets shot. I realise the guy with the shot gun is out and I shoot him in the arm. Not fatal if he's treated.

"They guys who got shot goes to the vault to go get the money. I and the other guy make sure no one tries to run for it. Some think they can appeal to me because I'm a girl. I make sure that they don't keep thinking that. The money gets dragged from the vault in five or six big bags.

"The guy who brought the money loads his gun and aims it at us. _I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me soon as we loaded the cash. _He says. That's when I notice we're two guys short. The mercenaries had been killing each other for bigger shares. I guess The Joker thought that I wouldn't last long enough to tell me _that _little detail.

"_No, no, no I kill the bus driver._ The other mercenary says and steps to the side. I recognise his voice. The other mercenary moves the other way so he's still in the line of fire. _Bus driver? _The guy asks, _What bus driver? _Then the back of the bus slams through the side of the building and onto that mercenary.

"Yet another guy gets out of the back of the bus and starts loading the money into the back of the bus. I hold onto my gun, but also help load. The new guy gets shot as soon as we're finished. The final guy then turns to me with the gun. I knew who he was from the very moment he said something. I'm good at placing voices.

"_If this is about the money, take it, I don't want a share. _I say. The guy doesn't lower his gun. So I show him my Jotun side. Not the whole growing to 7'10" and going blue, but just the ice forming thing. I didn't know if the charms on my clothes would work there or not."

"Why'd you show him that you could control ice?" Wade asked.

"Because I was selfish and I wanted to live." I shrugged. "At that point I instantly become more valuable to the Joker alive rather than dead. I get in the school bus as he finishes with the guy with the shot gun. Turns out it was a mob bank."

"The same guys who refused to hire you?"

"The very same," I confirm.

"So it's basically the start of the film _The Dark Knight _but with you in it?" Wade asked.

I lower my eyebrows. "Wait, you've seen the film?" I asked.

"Yeah, that movie was #&$%£* awesome!"

"So why did I bother describing the first five minutes to you?" I asked, annoyed.

"I dunno, but it sounds like all of those other weird fanfictions you hear about."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What?" He asked me back. I groaned. I _hated _it when he did this. Wade would say something that doesn't make sense and then forget he had ever said it when you ask him to explain.

"Did you fight Batman?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, only once or twice." I said.

"Even though it was his film?"

"I wasn't in the _film,_ I was in the _universe._" I corrected. "I was muscle for the Joker, why would I bother with Batman?"

"Hey, do you have the film here?" He said, perking up.

"Yeah..."

"Let's watch it and you can talk me through all the bits you're in and you're not in!"

"Oh, come on, not right now..." I said, sagging.

"It'll be better then whatever weird British thing you were gonna watch."

"No it wouldn't."

"Come on, baking verses Batman beating the crap out of people?" Wade insisted.

"Ugh, fine." I gave in. I got up and walked over to my DVD shelf and slid the film out of its place. "You'd better not tell SHEILD or the Avengers. I'd be thrown into a mental asylum and I would be no longer welcome at Avengers Tower."

"A mental asylum... Like Arkam?"

"After the events of _this." _I waved the film case, "I was actually sentenced for the Arkam Asylum."

"So how did you get back?"

"I got hit by another truck."

"Of course!"

I put the DVD in the player and grabbed the remote. I cosied back down into my arm chair. "Shall I skip the first five minutes?" I asked.

"No, that's the best bit!" He said. "Hey, do you have any food?"

"Is this turning into a movie night?" I asked as I skipped the ads.

"Eh, why not?"

"Fine," I got up and threw the remote back down to the arm chair. "I've got butterkis, crisps and various confectionaries." I said, poking around in the cupboards.

"Can you translate that into American?"

"Pop corn, _potato chips_, sweets and chocolate." I translated, it sounded funny with my English accent.

"Nice."

I sighed and grabbed a handful of everything, keeping the posh chocolate to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little clarification, the reason why I did the whole <em>Ink fell into another universe <em>thing is so that it actually opens up the fanfic to all kinds of different crossovers and stuff (which I do plan to do). So if you ever see Deadpool and Ink traipsing around in another universe or crossover fic, you know why!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey people! I finally got round to finishing a Ink in Jotun form/ Jotun Armor. (Really proud of it) I have about three different angles/poses and I will be posting them in accordance of when I upload these chapters. So every Friday! I hope you like them, the first one can be found here****: **** art/Ink-as-a-Jotun-516839601**

**Hope you like the pic and the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

The movie night between me and Deadpool reminded me of one of the Avengers' game nights. An Avengers game night consisted of console games, board games and truth or dare type games. There was also a game we like to call _Guess the Villain_. We played it whenever there happened to be an attack that needed some or all of the Avengers. As we got ready we would try and guess the person who was behind it. If it required one or two of the Avengers then we would send out the ones who got it right. They would also go out with a Go Pro and film it all.

Another game we liked to play was _Play Mario Cart Suited Up. _It entailed exactly what it sounded like. Bruce didn't normally play this game as Tony would have to buy a new Wii every time the Hulk smashed it.

I started to wonder when the next Avengers' game night would be. I wondered if Deadpool could come along. Now _that _would be fun; and probably a little bit violent. Speaking of Deadpool, he was still here, eating my junk food. But not the posh chocolate, that stuff was mine.

Currently we were watching _The Dark Knight Rises. _I hadn't been around for this bit when I was in the alternate universe, which was centered around the _Batman _films. They might've been on the DC cinematic universe as a whole, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out.

"Hey, the Avengers have game nights every so often; want to come to the next one?" I asked Wade.

He jumped, he had been quite involved in the film. "That was sudden," He commented. "What brought this on, lil lady?"

"The movie night kind of reminds me of an Avengers game night. I thought it would be fun, or more fun, if you came along." I explained.

"Sorry to break it to you lil lady, but the Avengers _hate _me." He informed.

"But they don't hate me," I replied. "I'm Natasha Romanoff and Loki's daughter, I get a pass for most things, I'm sure I can get a pass for you too."

"Look, lil lady, I'm flattered and all," I scoffed at the way he said it, "but I'm not sure if I should."

"Since when do you care about what you should and shouldn't do?" I asked him.

"When I met you," Wade replied instantly.

I smiled. "Well, I'm flattered," I said, copying him, "But you're coming along with me to game night." I insisted.

Wade sighed."There's no getting around you is there?" He asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "You bet there isn't."

"What do you do an a game night any way? I wanna know what I'm getting into." He said.

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed. "Let's see... There are consol games, computer games, board games, drinking games and truth or dare, but mainly dare, games." I listed. There was a time where we did a drinking game right before a guess the villain game. A slightly drunk Iron Man had to defeat a whole lot of HYDRA dreadnoughts that started attacking a city on the other side of the world. I had to open a portal to send Tony there. When he recounted it, it sounded extremely funny.

"Sounds like a fun night." He nodded, "Are there any catches?"

"If there's a call for help then we _have _to answer it, whether we're in the middle of any other game or anything like that. No matter what, we have to go and sort it out." I said, "If you consider that a catch then yeah, it's a catch."

"Do I have to go?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not all of us have to go all of the time, but if you win _Guess the Villain _then yeah, you have to go." I said, "But you're not technically a hero, so I'm not sure if the Avengers would _let _you go even if you won."

"_Guess the Villain_?" Deadpool repeated.

"It does as it sounds," I said. "You just have to guess who the villain is attacking New York or where ever. The person or persons who win has to go and battle them."

"How many times has _that _happened?"

"Well, Steve's a total downer when it comes to drinking games, Thor and I have a super high metabolism rate so we have to drink _loads _in order to get even a little tipsy, but even then we tend to use low alcohol drinks." I admitted, "But one time we were all out of low alcoholic drinks and well, there was plenty of high alcohol stuff..." I trailed off, "I had left the party before anyone started smashing stuff."

"What are _you _like when you're drunk?"

"Mean, I've been told that I'm a mean drunk." I said. Wade laughed. "It's either that or I'm a pile of giggles."

"I guess it wouldn't matter cause you're always mean!"

"No, I'm not."

"You dropped me from the sky!"

"You do that to people all of the time!"

"You're still mean!" He said childishly. I sighed and turned my attention back to the film. I lowered my eye brows; I had missed a huge portion of the film.

"Wait, what's happening?" I asked.

"You should know, you were there."

"Actually, this is eight years later, I came back _way _before any of this happened. I have to say, Batman's getting old." I said.

"So? Batman is awesome!" He replied.

"He's a low tech Iron Man."

"Iron Man's getting old."

"And?" I asked. "He's got his armour and JARVIS to protect him _and _an over worrying/protective girlfriend. He's going to stop before he gets too old."

"what have you got against old people? What are you gonna do when you get old?" He asked, "Retire?"

I grimaced. He'd touched a nerve. "Oh, dammit what did I say?" Wade asked when he noticed my expression.

"It's..." I started. I hadn't told this to anyone. "It's not your fault, it's just..." I sighed. I might as well go ahead and say it. "I age different to mortals. I'm not a full human, but I'm also not a full Jotun. There will come a day when I stop aging... for a thousand years or so. And on that day, I will leave Earth and live on Jotunheim for the rest of my life, or for as long as the Jotuns need my to be..." I paused.

"To be..." He prompted.

"Queen." I said. "I'm next in line for the throne of Jotunheim. I've not been officially named heir yet, I still have yet to prove myself, but it's the only logical choice."

Deadpool whistled. "Wow, never would've thought you to be a queen lil lady." He paused. "Wait, you kind of _were_ raised by royalty!"

I groaned, "Not this again."

"But it's true!" He insisted.

"So what if it is?" I asked darkly and he let that particular subject drop.

"Didn't you say you would leave Earth... would that be like, forever?" Wade asked.

"Until the day I'm close to death." I said. "On _that _day I would come back and see how much Earth has changed, whether it would be for the better or for the worse."

"We'd have to meet up then." He said. "I would be around then."

"Really?" I asked. "You can live that long?"

Deadpool shrugged. "I dunno, but most likely."

"Wow, that's long... for a _mortal_." I said with a smile.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Most of the time, yeah. The other species of the nine realms think that because they live longer, around five thousand years or so, that they're better than mortals and that mortals are beneath them."

"Don't we totally kick ass?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah, you do." I replied and turned back to the TV and frowned. What the hell was happening. I sighed and grabbed my book. I couldn't be bothered to watch any more.

"Hey, why are you reading? This movie is awesome!"

I was about to reply to say that the film had several plot holes, but then the glass wall exploded.

* * *

><p>I was thrown off my arm chair. I landed hard but instead I turned it into a forward roll. I lurched up and turned round to face my attacker. There was a helicopter hovering at the side of the building. There were all sorts of guns geared to the underside of it. I widened my eyes. Who were they?<p>

I flipped to the side and cart-wheeled behind my up turned sofa. Within seconds the helicopter opened fire. I covered my head with my hands as the bullets fired between the gap in the sofa and into the kitchen. Several expensive appliances were hit and broken, but I didn't really use them anyway.

Where was Deadpool? I looked around and searched for him; his healing factor would come in handy right now.

I saw him sprawled out on the other side of the room, out of the line of fire, but he was already cut up and bleeding badly from the initial explosion. He was out cold. I glanced at the door that would lead to my hallway and out the door. A steady stream of bullets kept me from getting out of here and to safety. I gritted my teeth. The helicopter was still shooting what seemed like an unlimited amount of ammunition. Rounds and rounds of bullets fired through the air. The sound was nearly unbearable.

I needed to get over to Deadpool and wake him up. It was too dangerous to try and make a jump without my armour or in my current form. I would get too big if I _did_ change form and I was pretty sure even if I was in my Jotun form then I would get shredded by the near constant stream of bullets. Unlike Deadpool, I did not have a healing factor. I would not be able to re-grow a limb or two if the whole thing went south for the winter. Luckily though, the pilots didn't seem too bright as they didn't once move the stream of bullets or fire any of those rockets they had.

I focused on summoning my armour. My clothes glowed with an electric blue light. They were replaced by my Asgardian armour. It was pretty much the same as my fathers. Right down to the ridiculous horned helmet.

I got up into a crouch, making sure I was still covered by the sofa. I flung my cape behind me, it was a stupid thing and it got in the way too much. I tensed my legs to spring forward. I would hopefully reach Deadpool with all of my limbs attached. I rocked on my heels, waiting for the perfect moment.

For a split second, the helicopter stopped firing. I launched myself over to the knocked out mercenary. It was more like the leap of a predator. I landed on my hands half way through the gap and turned it into a flip. I flipped behind the book case that had fallen over and scrambled over to Deadpool.

"Deadpool!" I shouted to him. The helicopter had started firing again, the sound obscured my words. The important thing was that they had missed their shot.

"Get up!" I tried shaking him. Come one, come on. How do you wake up a knocked out person? If Deadpool had a concussion, he would eventually heal and wake up of his own accord. But I didn't know _when _that would be. I needed Deadpool _now. _I slapped him, but it didn't work so I back handed him. That didn't work either.

"Come on, come on! Get up!" I screamed at him.

I growled and flung my hand to his fore head. I _hated _telecommunication, but I had to try any way. I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding Deadpool's mind.

I was flung into his thoughts. I searched for the conscious part of where his mind dwelled, but my body rebelled. I swallowed the nausea and searched harder. I found it.

I opened my eyes and I was standing on a beach. I spotted Deadpool almost immediately. He was wearing his full gear lying next to... me. In a bikini. I growled and stormed over to them.

I grabbed fake-me by the hair and yanked a dagger out of its holder on my thigh. Fake-me screamed.

"Whoa!" Deadpool shouted and scooted away from me.

I pulled fake-me's hair down and plunged the dagger into her chest. I gritted my teeth. I knew how to block that strike and turn it against my attacker. I turned to Deadpool and shoved the now dead fake-me away.

"What the hell?" He asked as he scrambled away from me. I growled and lurched forward.

I grabbed the front of his costume and brought his masked face close to mine. "Get up now or I will lock you in this messed up mortal brain of yours." I growled.

(Line break)

I blinked. I was back to the present.

"Gah!" Deadpool shouted and jerked awake. I took my hand from his fore head and positioned my body so I could peak from behind the book case and watch the helicopter. "Ink, was that you?"

"Yes." I said and peered over the book case. The helicopter was still shooting at me. Not much time had passed, you can never be sure with telecommunication. "I had to get you up _some_how. We're being attacked."

"Yeah, I can see that. What do we do?" He said and mirrored my position.

"I was hoping you'd come up with a suggestion." I said. I pressed my back to the book case, they hadn't tried shooting through it yet.

"Don't get killed?" Deadpool suggested.

"Great." I muttered. I realised that the whole telecommunication had been a waste of time, and I was _pissed. _I had been attacked in my own home and saw how Deadpool really saw me. I needed back up. _Better _back up.

"How did you do that thing?" Deadpool asked.

"Magic." I hissed as a bullet shredded through my leather sleeve as I edged out slightly. "This is _expensive!"_

"We can't stay here for much longer."

"You don't say?" I asked sarcastically. I formed an ice shield on my arm. "Gods help me." I muttered. I surged out from the bookcase, holding the shield in front of me. Bullets hit the shield and jarred my arms, pushing my back, but I surged forward, turning into my Jotun self. The shield started to crack, hair line fractures climbed the jagged piece of ice, but I just kept regenerating it and made it bigger.

I knew what I had to do. I ran towards the helicopter. Maybe it was suicide, but mostly I wanted to prove Wade that I was _not _some bimbo who needed saving. I made the edges of the shield sharper. I got nearer the edge of the floor and roared at the people in the helicopter. I span round to give my shield more momentum as I threw it. It sheared into the base of the helicopter blades. I watched as the helicopter started to lose control. The street below had been evacuated ages ago. The helicopter hit the ground and exploded. I didn't flinch at the explosion.

I huffed and turned back to Deadpool.

"Whoa," He muttered, peaking up from behind the book case, he had already put his mask back on.

"Yeah, well." I said and surveyed the damage of my ruined living room. The armchairs and sofas had been shredded. The kitchen was smoking and the light was flickering on and off. The appliances all had holes in them and were sparking and smoking. Jars had smashed, spilling their contents over the counters and all of my china and crockery had been smashed.

The TV had been spared. It had been on the opposite wall and out of the way. It was still playing that stupid movie. The book case was mostly ok, but the books were all over the place. The drawing desk was also fine, but there was paper _everywhere._

Overall nothing particularly valuable to me had been lost. Glass did cover everything, there was paper everywhere and one of the sofas was on fire. It was a good thing I was insured against this type of thing. SHIELD would pay the cost of repair of my living room, but they would take a while to get around to it. I could fix it all with magic, but right now I couldn't be bothered. In the meantime, however, I had no where to stay.

I turned back around and looked at the helicopter on the street. I didn't know who they were or why they had targeted me. Whoever they were, they probably had a lot of money. The people in the helicopter were probably mercenaries.

I saw SHIELD turn up. I would probably have to have a chat with them.

"Ink!" Someone called my name. I looked up and sighed. The cavalry had come at last.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Have you seen the new Age of Ultron trailer... Oh my god I'M SOOOO EXCITED. I can't wait to see it, and as a British person, we get it a week before America!**

**Anyway back to the story, I can't believe it's chapter ten already? Where do the weeks go?**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten<p>

I watched calmly as Iron Man came to hover outside of my ruined apartment. He surveyed the hole in the glass, which was practically the whole wall, and then the rest of the apartment. I couldn't tell what he thought of any of it because of the metal face plate. I didn't know if he had seen Deadpool yet either.

"Nice that you could be bothered to turn up," I teased. I was a bit miffed that Iron Man had waited until _now _to help. The threat was virtually over. I say _virtually _because there might be back up. "Were you playing _Guess the Villain _again?"

"...No," He lied. I chuckled. "Well we were, until we heard where the attack was happening."

"You're a bit late, I'm afraid." I said, looking down at the helicopter below. "I've already dealt with that."

"Yes, I see the burning helicopter below." Iron Man commented. "Hey what's Deadpool doing here?" I looked behind me. Deadpool had moved out from behind the sofa.

"Um... He's with me," I decided. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Now that you mention it..."

I leaned to the side and peered out from beside Iron Man. I saw the Avengers Quinjet soaring over to the building. I was pretty sure Natasha was piloting it, but I wasn't sure who else was there. Flying in front of the Quinjet, however, where two incredibly worried dragons.

"Uh oh." I muttered. Drakki roared and Hiss barrelled towards the hole in the wall. She barely avoided knocking me down. She wrapped herself around my legs, covering me with sharp, spiky coils. She bared her fangs at both Deadpool and Iron Man. Drakki landed and did the same thing, wrapping her tail around Hiss' coil and bared her fangs. She made a low sound that sounded like it was a mix of a roar and a hiss.

I tried to keep myself from touching Hiss' coils since I was still in my Jotun form. I could give them a nasty ice burn if I touched them even for a few seconds. It was painful on Asgardians and fatal to mortals. I didn't want to find out what would happen to dragons.

"Girls, girls, I'm ok!" I said holding my hands up. "I'm fine! I'm alive!" I tried to make them see that there was no danger. I soothed them until they had stopped growling and hissing. I stepped out of Hiss' coil when she had calmed enough. They even let Iron Man land and take a closer look at the apartment. I assumed he glared at Deadpool, but I couldn't tell because he hadn't flipped his mask up.

"You're apartment is well and truly destroyed." He decided. "It'll take a while to repair everything if you're not willing to do it by magic."

"I'm not." I said. Tony still couldn't quite believe that magic was a real thing. He was convinced that it could all be explained by science. It probably could but mankind just doesn't have that kind of technology yet. The way I saw magic was that it was energy. The way I saw magic was that it was energy. I took most of my magic from Yggdrasil, the world tree. It touches everything in the nine realms and it is the reason why certain people have magic. People like me. However it takes the energy I consume to wield magic. If I perform a particularly large or difficult spell, or any spell I haven't tried before, it drains my energy, leaving me incredibly hungry afterward. When I was originally training with Amora I ate so much that I nearly went bankrupt. I was hungry all the time.

"If that's the case then you're going to be stuck without an apartment for some time." Iron Man said.

"Great, where am I going to stay in the meantime?" I asked.

"Just so everyone knows I didn't do anything." Deadpool said with his hands up.

"Why are you here?" Iron Man asked.

"We're having a movie night!" Deadpool gestured to the still running TV. Iron Man looked at me.

"_Impromptu _movie night," I corrected.

"Whatever," He said, unimpressed. Trust Tony not to worry about a thing. "Hold on, I'm getting something from Natasha." He said. I waited. "Yeah she's telling me that you now have to stay at the Tower."

"Wow, really?" I asked. I _loved _the Tower. It was so cool. It was super high tech, with all sorts of gadgets I could have fun and mess around with. There was the penthouse, where the Avengers hung out for most of the time. The penthouse also had a landing spot and a huge balcony where I could just hop on Drakki and fly straight out of the Tower rather than having to climb several flights of stairs first.

There was also JARVIS, who I liked just chatting to. It was like chatting to Wikipedia. You could ask JARVIS anything and BAM he would answer. He was particularly helpful when I was baking and I didn't have a recipe. Plus there were holographic projectors and hundreds of TV channels so I could never get bored. I was like a kid in a toy shop when it came to the Tower. You know those really awesome stores where you could go in and mess around with everything.

"Ohh, can I come?" Deadpool asked.

"No," Iron Man said bluntly.

"Don't you have your own place?" I asked a little kinder.

"Yeah, but it's not as cool as _Avengers Tower_." He replied.

"No," Iron Man repeated.

"You guys are no fun." Deadpool whined.

"When can I go?" I asked Iron Man.

"When are you ready?" He replied. I glanced around the apartment. My sofa was still on fire and it had begun to rain outside. The wind was blowing hard, so it was making everything wet. I would guess that it was quite cold in the apartment, but I couldn't tell in my Jotun form. I was practically boiling.

"I'll need some time to sort everything, but I'll be round with Drakki and the rest later tonight." I decided.

"What about your tiger?" Deadpool reminded me.

"Oh, where is he?" I muttered suddenly remembering.

Hiss slithered to the edge of the hole. She whirred her teeth to get my attention and gestured down to the bottom of the street. I went to the edge and looked down, being careful to control my balance. There he was. Mr. Rhododendron sat patiently on the street side. He gazed up at us, illuminated by the fire from the helicopter. The SHIELD agents that had turned up to clear everything up paid him no attention. They were used to an unusually aware tiger by now. I waved to him.

"Well, now that's all sorted, I've got to go." Iron Man announced. He walked to the edge of the hole. The Avengers' Quinjet turned in the direction of the Tower. "Try not to get yourself killed kid." He said and shot off into the sky. He left a burn mark on my carpet. I sighed.

"Hey, lil lady? It's getting kind of cold in here." Deadpool said and rubbed his arms. I blinked and looked down. The puddles of rain had started to freeze over and frost was crawling along the carpet in a circle around me.

"Oops." I said. I was about to turn back into my human form when I remembered the sofa fire. I sent a quick blast of ice its way. The fire was snuffed out and in turn the entire corner of the sofa got covered in ice and frost.

I changed back into my human form and shivered. My body spasmed slightly; straining to turn back into my Jotun form. I clenched up, trying to control myself. When I finally did I turned to Deadpool.

"Are you going to help me clean this up or are you just going to leave?" I asked him.

"Oh no, I don't clean up mess, I make it." He said.

"That you do," I agreed."If you are going, then let Mr. Rhododendron in when you go."

"Who said I leaving by the stairs?" He asked and walked out of the apartment.

I grumbled. I went into the other rooms to check for any other damages, but it was all fine. Mr. Rhododendron joined us after a few minutes. I smiled. Deadpool might pretend not to be thoughtful, but I could tell he was.

I turned off the TV then left the creatures in the living room and went to my bedroom. I hauled the suitcase out from under the bed and started packing for the Tower. I packed for about a week's stay, but I didn't know how long the repair for the apartment would take. If I didn't have enough cloths then I would just go on a shopping spree with Natasha and Pepper. I liked the sound of that.

Coming from a care home meant that you didn't get stuff whenever you wanted. You had to wait for someone to hand some cloths down or you'd have to spend the days doing chores around other people's houses to get the money you needed. I learned quickly about who would give me jobs and be nice to me whilst doing so. Not all kids were as well behaved as I was.

I checked my suitcase, humming to myself. I counted how many pairs of socks and underwear I had. I went on the counting the tops and jeans, then onto PJ's. I checked the socks again and then threw a couple more pairs in for good measure. I hated not having enough socks. I went around the apartment, picking up my phone, the charger, my kindle and some of my well loved books. Yeah, I had a kindle _and _books. The kindle was a gift to myself, I had already had quite a collection of books at that point. I threw my iPod and headphones into the suitcase as well. That was another gift to myself.

I grabbed a landline from one of the coffee tables that hadn't been tipped over and dialled the Avengers Tower number. As it rang I went around the living room, stepping over dragons and tigers and righting furniture.

"You've reached Avengers Tower, may I take your call?" JARVIS asked politely.

"Hiya JARVIS, its Ink." I said.

"Hello Miss Rabinovich, Mr. Stark told me that you would call." He said.

"Did he now?" I asked. "Well, tell him that I'm coming over in a few minutes, I've nearly got everything ready." I picked a few papers off of the floor and put them on the drawing desk.

"Shall I prepare a room for you?" He asked.

"Uhh, sure." I said. I wasn't sure how much JARVIS could actually do at the Tower, since he was just an AI, but from the sounds of it, he could do a lot.

"I will inform Mr. Stark and the rest of the Avengers that you will be arriving soon." JARVIS said. "May I ask of your estimated time of arrival?"

I straightened up, "What time is it now?" I asked.

"It's nearing 11 o'clock in the evening." He replied.

"Tell them I'll be round at 11:30 or so." I said. "I'll drop off my stuff and then I'll have a ride around on Drakki for a bit."

"Of course, Miss Rabinovich," JARVIS said.

"Nice talking to you JARVIS," I said.

"As always it's been a pleasure, Miss Rabinovich." JARVIS replied and the call cut out. I hit the end button and put the landline down. I looked at Hiss, Drakki and MR. Rhododendron.

"Wanna take me to Avengers Tower?" I asked, brandishing my suit case. Hiss grumbled, knowing that I would have to bungee cord the thing to her back to carry. Mr. Rhododendron grumbled.

"I just walked up ten flights of stairs." He commented. "Are you really going to make me walk to Avengers Tower? My paws are aching already."

"Well, I can't bungee cord you to Hiss..." I trailed off. I could leave Mr. Rhododendrn here. He certainly wouldn't be walking by himself... "Drakki could carry you to the Tower if you really wish."

Mr. Rhododendron sighed. "I suppose that must happen."

"Great." I said smiling. "Now that's all sorted I need to figure out how to get this suitcase to the Tower." I thought for a bit.

"You could just bungee cord it to Hiss and make her carry it." Mr. Rhododendron suggested.

"Oh, awesome idea." I said. "Stay here whilst I go dig out my old bungee cords."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh my god... I'm so sorry this one wasn't uploaded ion Friday. It just completely skipped my mind because... I got some bad news about me cat. They're gonna have to amputate one of his back legs on Monday. But hey, he's still alive and a three legged cat is better then no cat! Anyway...**

**I find that this chapter is quite fun. It was defiantly quite fun to write. And now that I've got this chapter up, there will be a flurry of new DeviantART posts! **

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

_A few weeks later _

It was Halloween. I _loved _Halloween. It was my favourite holiday, apart from Christmas. I didn't care much for Thanksgiving, I wasn't American, but I loved Halloween. Back in England tradition was that you would wear a particularly scary costume. Here you could practically wear anything. I could go out in my full Asgardian Armour, weapons and all, and people would think it was just a really great Loki costume. But I wasn't going to do that, not this year.

"I don't know why you're trying so hard." Wade said as he sat in my living room. I was whizzing all over the place, getting stuff ready for my costume. I had moved back into my old apartment. SHIELD had finally got round to fixing it. Now it was as good as new.

"Halloween is fun!" I said. "You could go out without your mask on and people wouldn't care." Wade hardly ever wore his mask around me anymore. The only exception was when were out in public (which didn't happen a lot) or when we were fighting some bad guy (which happened a lot).

"I'm not going to do that." He said, shaking his head. "So, if you are going out then, what wacked out weirdo are you going as this year?"

I laughed. "I'm _so _glad you asked it like that," I said, not giving him room to reply. "You."

Wade blinked. "Me? Why me?" He asked. He both sounded and looked surprised.

"Because I can." I said. "Superheroes and vigilantes are quite popular to dress up as. I bet there'll e a couple of me's walking around somewhere. If you're coming out with me then just go out as you are, people will be none the wiser."

"If you're going out that so am I." Wade decided.

"Great, just a fair warning though, you're going to be dragged around to various clubs with me. I've got quite a few venues on tonight." I warned.

"If you're going as me then are you going in one of my costumes?" He asked.

I grimaced. Instead of saying several vulgar reasons why I would prefer to spend a night in the sewer than wear one of his costumes. Instead I said, "No, they're too baggy on me. I made one especially for myself."

"Ohh, can I see?"

"I'll get changed in a minute."

"Ohh, can I see?"

I flashed him a glare. "Stay here." I said and walked into my bedroom. I locked the door just to be sure. I had created the costume a couple of days earlier by using several sketches and my power to bring it out of paper. It was a perfect fit. I even had a mask.

It looked almost identical to Wade's, but mine was fitted for me and my mask had a hole near at the back of my head for a pony tail. I also had heels on. They weren't too high, but they made me almost as tall as him. I clipped on the belt (with pouches of course). I then slipped on the gauntlets for my forearms and the protective shin pads around my shins.

"Ta-daa!" I said walking into the living room. My voice was muffled because of the mask and my breath clouded in front of my face under the material. That was going to be annoying. I was singing all night.

Wade stood up, "Wow," He said. "You look even better than I do. And that's _my _costume!"

I laughed at him. "Do you like it?" I asked and twirled. My pony tail whipped around behind me.

"Hmm, do I like it?" He asked himself. "I like a lot of things. But this seems to top them all. I think that's a definite yes."

"Thanks." I chuckled. It's not every day you're costume gets praised by the person you're going as.

"Do you really have to go out tonight?" Wade asked. "We could have another movie night!"

"If you want, you can stay here. I need to go out. I'm running low on cash and this month's bill is coming up." I said. Wade scoffed. He couldn't believe I wouldn't just use my power and be done with it. "I _like _contributing to society." I wrinkled my nose. "How do you even speak like this all of the time?"

Wade shrugged, "You get used to it, I guess."

I checked the time. "I really need to get going." I said and grabbed my hand bag from where it was hanging on the edge of a chair. I went around the apartment, finding my keys, my phone and my wallet.

"Do we really have toooo? There are better things we could be doing." He whined.

"I keep telling you." I said and grabbed some lipstick. There was no way I was going to sing with the bottom half of my mask on at least. "I'm going out and getting money _my _way. You don't get paid being a superhero, you know. And besides, there's this Zombie chase thing happening in Central Park. Some theatre group that's putting it on and I think it sounds good."

"Well in that case, you're costumes not finished." He said. I stopped and sighed.

"What have I missed?" I asked. I hoped it was nothing big.

"The one greatest thing of all time and you costume is missing them. I'm honestly not sure how you could miss it but you are." I gave him a look that said _get to the point._ "Weapons," He said. "What kind of Deadpool doesn't have weapons?"

I went over to my drawing desk. I didn't really want to be carrying two swards and two guns around with me all night, but Wade was right, it sort of was essential to the costume. I shuffled through some papers on my writing desk. I had done several sketches of Deadpool and his weapons out of boredom. I found one of the katanas that were particularly good, with the holder. Then I found the guns and the holders that went around my thighs. I fished them out of the paper and strapped them on.

I gave another twirl to Wade. "Better?" I asked.

Wade already had his mask on. "Much. Now you look good enough to be part of the Deadpool Corps! Let's go."

* * *

><p>Thankfully we got to the first venue on time. Deadpool got picky as to which cab he wanted to take. He kept whining about not wanting to go out. I ignored him for the most part, but I practically had to drag him by the hand to get anywhere. It was like having to look after a toddler constantly.<p>

I got a lot of admiring glances from other people in costumes. Deadpool glared at every one of them. I guess he thought they were admiring something _else_. I don't know why he bothered. It's not like we were dating or anything. I had to drag him away every time I thought he would start a fight. I did _not _want to get arrested tonight.

As we neared the club in Brooklyn, I fished my special pass out of my handbag. The club had given it to me earlier. It was get me through the door without me needing to pay or even wait in line. I flashed it at the bouncer as we neared and pulled my mask up off of my face to show him. The bouncer nodded my through. I walked past and Deadpool followed.

The bouncer put a hand up in front of Deadpool. "This guy needs to get in line and pay." He said.

"He's with me." I said, that's what people usually say in these situations right?

"He still needs to pay."

I sighed and slinged my bag off of my shoulder. I grabbed my wallet and gave the bouncer the entrance fee and a little extra to make sure Deadpool didn't have to wait. The bouncer waved us through.

"You didn't have to do that." Deadpool said as we got inside. I peeled my mask back down.

"I did if you were planning on starting a fight." I said. "I bet you didn't bring any money with you any way. And besides, I don't want to get arrested tonight."

"So what if I started a fight?" Deadpool asked. "I start fights all the time. And they always end in my favour."

"Well that's true." I muttered and made my way to the bar. Deadpool kept by my heels as I weaved through people. There were quite a few people in here already, but I had seen the line outside and it had been massive.

As we neared the bar I pulled my mask back up again. "Hey, I'm Madison, I've been hired to play here tonight." I said to the bartender.

"Hey," He said. "Cool costume."

"Thanks." I said. I glanced at Deadpool, who was already glaring at him. "Uhh, shall I just get set up on stage now?"

"I'll have someone sent over to set it up. Wait until the club fills up a bit. But in the meantime, have some fun." He replied.

"Oh, thanks." I said. Deadpool was still glaring at him. I nudged Deadpool. "Cut it out." I warned.

I heard Deadpool mutter something under his breath. I pulled him away and found an empty table by the side of the dance floor. "What is with you?" I hissed at him. "Why are you glaring at everyone?"

He gave me a look. "Everyone's staring at you."

"Yeah, I've noticed, but they might all be staring at the costume." I said. "And you should know, I can handle myself more than well enough."

"I know, I know." He said, holding his hands up. "You're the queen of scary-as- $%&. But I just don't like it."

"Oh, you don't like anything." I muttered. The club was filling up fast and I saw all manner of costumes. Zombies, witches, mummies, I even saw a girl dressed as Loki and someone dressed as Deadpool. There were the Avengers and The Justice League, and any other group costume you could think of. Some costumes were immensely cool, others just weren't.

Someone bumped into me. "Oh! Sorry!" They said immediately. I turned around to face them. "Oh, cool costume!" I laughed. The girl who had bumped into me was dressed as a devil. But it wasn't a slutty costume. It looked like it was home made. She had a mask that covered the top half of her face and curled into horns. It looked as though it had been hand coloured in red. She was wearing a red top under a dress that looked like it was just a piece of velvety material that had been wrapped around her neck in an X fashion. She had black leggings and black boots on.

"Thanks, yours is cool too." I said.

"Oh thanks. It's the same one I wear every year. Hey, you sound familiar." She said.

"I sing in clubs all the time." I informed her.

She gasped in recognition, though I still had no idea who she was. "Are you Madison?" She asked.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow at me. He didn't know what to make of this current conversation and I hoped he would stay quiet. I ignored him and replied, "Yes, I am. You know me?"

The girl lifted her mask up and in the dim light I made out blue eyes, short red hair and a whole lot of freckles. "You helped my friend Vanessa sing at one point."

"Oh, Vanessa!" I said in sudden remembrance. Deadpool still had no idea what was going on, but I did. Vanessa was the timid girl from the karaoke bar. "How is she?"

"You can ask her yourself if you want to." The devil girl said. "We're _all _here tonight." She didn't sound very happy about it.

"Sure, where is she?" I asked, getting up. Deadpool followed my example.

"Over here." The devil girl said and walked through the crowd to a rather crowded, high table. Everyone was standing around it. "Hey, Vee, remember Madison?"

I spotted Vanessa standing on the other side of the table. She was dressed all in black. Black jeans, black boots, black top. It strangely suited her.

"Hey!" I said and pulled my mask up.

"Oh, hi!" Vanessa said. "I love your costume."

"Thanks, yours is pretty cool too." I said, even though I had no idea what it was.

"Uhh, what is it?" Deadpool asked instead. I gave him a look and in return he gave me his '_whaaaat?' _shrug.

"Um, I'm a Necromancer." She replied, her voice barely audible.

"What's that?" Deadpool asked.

"They control darkness as if it were magic." I answered for her. The poor girl looked terrified. I had met a couple of Necromancers before. They were nasty.

"Oh right." Deadpool said. He didn't seem that impressed.

"So who are your friends? I didn't get their names last time." I asked. There were a few new faces as well.

"This is Ruby." Vanessa said, gesturing to the girl dressed as the devil. "This is Annabeth and her boyfriend Tom." Annabeth was the frizzy haired blond from the karaoke bar. She was dressed as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter and Tom had a fake moustache and a sombrero. You could tell who had put effort into their costumes. "This is Piper." Piper was the round faced brunette. She was currently dressed as the mad hatter from Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland. _"And Alex is around here somewhere."

"Who's Alex?" I asked. There wasn't anyone else at the table.

"I am." Someone said and pushed through the last person to get to the table. The boy who spoke sat down next to Vanessa. The girls looked at him with barely hidden distaste, but Tom didn't really mind. And well... Alex was short to say the least. Deadpool found this the funniest thing ever.

"HAHAH!" He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. I could barely stop myself from smiling, so I rolled my mask back down to hide my amusement.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked. It sounded like he had a polish accent.

"You're..." Deadpool said between giggles, "You're so... tiny!" He laughed.

"How is that funny?" Alex asked angrily. Ruby was barely containing her laughter. Annabeth and Piper were smiling at Deadpool and Tom was trying very hard not to laugh.

Deadpool just kept laughing. He had already doubled over and started to hold his stomach. I thought that he had begun to hyperventilate.

Alex, I noticed, looked incredibly moody. Whether it was because Deadpool couldn't stop laughing or whether it was because of something else, I didn't know. He also seemed to be having a silent conversation with Vanessa, but Ruby had already started babbling onto Vanessa about something. Annabeth was talking with Tom and Piper was just looking like she did _not _want to be here. I instantly got the situation. Vanessa and the girls and had been part of an original group, but she had started dating Alex and the girls didn't like him, for whatever reason.

"Wade?" I murmured to him. He had stopped making actual noise and was almost on the floor, his body shook uncontrollably. "You're not dying are you?" I asked.

"No..." He barely said.

I ignored him for the most part and turned to the group of friends.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Alex asked me.

"I'm Deadpool." I replied.

"I thought Deadpool was a guy." He said.

"Oh, he is, I thought it would just be cool to dress up like him." I explained.

"You don't look much like him."Alex replied. "And what's your friend supposed to be any way?"

"He's Deadpool as well." I said. _The real Deadpool, _I added in my head. The real Deadpool was still laughing.

"That's stupid, why are you both Deadpool?" Alex asked. I was starting to see why the girls didn't like him. I didn't like the tone he was using.

"Well," Deadpool said, popping up next to me. All of the girls except Ruby jumped. I was long since used to Deadpool's weird ways. "I'm actually Deadpool. She just decided to copy me."

"You're not the real Deadpool." Alex remarked.

"Oh, but I am." Deadpool insisted. I nudged him. I did _not _want SHIELD to turn up tonight. I gave him a warning glare, which was hard to do under the mask. He gave me the '_whaaaat?' _look.

"Prove it." Alex said.

"Fine." Deadpool replied. That wasn't good. I saw Deadpool reach up and grab the hilt of one of his swords. I knew what was going to happen next. He was probably going to decapitate Alex.

"OOOOK!" I said, stopping Deadpool from taking out his sword. "I think it's time for me to go up on stage, but before I do, could you grab me a coke from the bar?" I asked him.

Deadpool blinked. "Uhh, ok." He said. He let go of the sword hilt. I gave him a couple of dollars and he went off into the crowd. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Ruby slid next to me. "Are you two going out?" She asked me quietly.

"What?" I asked. The question caught me off guard. "No." I said. "Does it really look that way?"

"Kind of, yeah." Ruby replied. "It looks like you've got him wrapped around your little finger."

"Well, we're not dating." I said. I couldn't imagine dating Deadpool. It would probably be fun but... dangerous.

"Shame, I think you two would be cute together." Ruby whispered and giggled. I seriously didn't know where this was coming from. "And not the kind of Vanessa and Alex cute."

"Do I want to know what that means?" I asked.

Ruby cast a glance in Vanessa and Alex's direction. They hadn't taken notice of our conversation. "Not if you want to sleep tonight." She muttered and took a sip of her drink.

This shocked me. Vanessa seemed like such a nice girl.

"Sooo, they didn't have any coke, but they had Pepsi." Deadpool said when he came back to the table.

"Thanks." I said and took the drink. "I honestly can't tell the difference." I rolled the bottom of my mask up. I took a sip. It tasted fine.

"Are you singing tonight?" Piper asked me. "It's just that I remember how well you did at the other club."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks by the way." I replied.

"What are you singing?" Annabeth asked me.

"Some Arctic Monkeys, some Florence and the Machine, they're my favourite bands." I said. "I can take requests if you want. I'll sing it if I know it. I have this weird ability to remember a song after listening to it only a couple of times."

"And some _other_ weird abilities too." Deadpool muttered, referencing to my powers. I didn't want anyone to know about them so I stomped on his foot as a warning. "Oww..." He grabbed his foot.

"What'd you say?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he said nothing." I waved my hand.

"Actually I said-"

"Shut up."

"Why do you keep tell me to do stuff?"

"'Cause I can."

"You're mean. You're like the meanest person I know apart from cows."

"I thought we had already established this."

"It still doesn't make sense why you need to boss me about."

"Uhh... Madison?" The bartender from before asked.

"Yes?" I asked, grateful for the break in the conversation.

"I win." Deadpool muttered.

"We're ready for you now."The bartender said.

"Oh thank you." I said. I put on some of the lipstick I had in my bag and started to walk to the stage. Deadpool started to follow me. "Ah, you stay here."

"Aww, but I wanna come!" Deadpool whined.

"Stay here, I don't want you starting a fight in the mosh pit." I said. I followed the bartender to the stage, weaving between skeletons, witches and zombies. There were a lot of zombies.

"Are you ok up there or do you need me to come up and introduce you?" The bartender asked. I stepped on to the stage.

"I'm fine thanks." I said. I rolled up my mask and plugged the iPod in.

"Hey!" I said into the microphone to get everyone's attention. It worked. "I'm tonight's entertainment! I'm singing and yes I am Deadpool. I know my costumes cool."

"It's my costume!" Deadpool shouted from the table.

"Shut up, Wade!" I jokingly shouted back. A few people in the crowd laughed "Anyway, I'll be singing tonight so I hope you like it." I turned around to the iPod to press play but I quickly said into the microphone, "Oh it's from a player so... music!" I clicked play for the first song.

I had already prepared a playlist of songs with the singers muted. My first song was _Do I Wanna Know? _by the Arctic Monkeys. Quite a few people liked it. It wasn't a very easy song to dance to but I snapped my fingers along with the beat. I went straight onto _R U Mine? _Also by the Arctic Monkeys and it was on the same album. It was bit heavier than any of their other songs on the album, but everyone liked it, so that was fine. I went on to play _Bedroom Hymns _by Florence and the Machine. I like that song a lot and so I just had fun. It was all going great, until Deadpool started a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Check out this link to see Ink's badass Deadpool costume! <strong>** art/Ink-in-her-Halloween-Costume-520048473**


End file.
